Harry Potter and the Green Flame
by LilGurlBlue825
Summary: Morgan Lennox is a seemingly normal American witch that has relocated to Hogwarts for her sixth year. But as more and more events play out we soon realize that there's more to her than what the eye can see. And even more than she knows of her self.
1. It Always Starts At The Beginning

_A/N- Hey guys. It's been almost 10 years since I started this fic and upon further inspection realized that the chapters I already had submitted just weren't going to do. I declare this fic under reconstruction, but I urge you all to check back often to read the updated chapters. Here I've added about 10 more pages worth of tweaks and additions to an almost failing story structure. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks!_

_I've also added this story to (under the username of Gin825) in the hopes of gaining a larger audience. Feel free to show me some love there as well._

_-LilGurlBlue_

On September the twelfth, my father escorted me to the front doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"You'll be welcomed here, Morgan, with open arms. You're talent will not go unnoticed within these walls." My father said confidently as he led me towards the entrance.

"But why father?" I asked, looking around at my surroundings. _Definitely not in Kansas anymore, Toto_. "What makes this school so different from the one back home?"

"You'll soon see, Morgan. Hogwarts holds many opportunities for those who go above the expected. You're on the road to greatness, my dear." He said; a little urgency noticeable in his voice.

He opened the doors to a grand entrance hall and led me along huge corridors covered in paintings and tapestries of all sorts of themes. Upon further inspection I noticed movement from one painting to another and I looked on in amazement. There were paintings of wild animals from a safari of which the giraffes and the elephants were walking away and from picture to picture. Old white haired men dressed smartly were peering curiously as my father and I passed their frames. Another glance upward as the sound of stone against stone reached my ear. I gasped in amazement.

"Father, look at those stairs. They're moving!" I exclaimed. Father smiled as he looked at me, slowing his pace to keep next to me. He seemed to approve of my wonderment.

"Yes, it's pretty amazing isn't it? I always loved watching the stairs move. I used to sit at the tops of the stairwells waiting for one to move so as to hop on and take a ride. And I loved talking to the paintings-"

"You talked to the paintings? Father, this place is too unreal to _be_ real."

"Hogwarts is full of wonderful and exciting things, Morgan. Its magic extends far more than just the teaching of its students. You'll see in time, Morgan. But there's no time for that now. The headmaster is waiting."

We stopped in front of a stone gargoyle that looked quite menacing in its hunched position. Father muttered a strange word and the stone structure quite literally jumped up from its place to reveal a hidden staircase leading up.

"Right this way, Morgan." he advised me. And up we went until we came to a stop in front of a huge oak door. He knocked and from a distance beyond the door, I heard someone speak.

"Come in." The old voice said from within. Father opened the doors and led me through to a large circular room filled with knick knacks and small whirring instruments, some which puffed smoke. At the center of a room was a large wooden desk and behind it stood the oddest looking man I'd ever laid eyes on.

He had long white hair and matching beard that nearly touched the ground. Half moon spectacles perched carefully atop a crooked, wrinkled nose set his bright blue eyes a sparkle. _Talk about ancient._

"Headmaster, I would like you to meet my daughter, Morgan." Father motioned me forward. I took a small step ahead and smiled as warmly as I could.

"Hello, Professor." I said in a clear, confident voice.

"Hello Morgan. I'm so happy to meet you," he said quite cheerfully. I couldn't help but feel light and happy to be in his presence.

I looked around the room a little more, taking note of the large portraits on the walls of more old, white haired men. Small snores were coming from their frames and I watched as their chests rose and fell in slumber.

"Is there anyone to show her around? I'm unable to stay too much longer. I must get back to America. There's still much to do as far as getting the old academy back under control." Father said.

"Yes, I've arranged for Harry Potter to escort her about the school. He was the only one in her House that had a free period during this time." The Headmaster spoke happily to my father. And as if on cue there was a knock at the door.

"Yes, he's here now. Come in." he called towards the door. I looked over as it opened to see who this new person was and had to stop myself from making a noise. The boy was about my age with round glasses. He had untidy black hair that stuck in every direction except down. He was taller than me, but not much and shoulders that looked as if they were just beginning to broaden. He was skinny, but not exactly boney, having a look of only just now getting the proper nutrition he needed. But all this was a side observation, noticed only in my peripherals. What held my attention the most were his eyes. They were the color of bright emeralds, almost the exact same shade as mine and they were looking right at me.

"Mr. Potter, I'd like you to meet Ms. Morgan Lennox. She's a new student to our school, right from America. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to show her around the castle. She'll be starting the term later today and will need to get acquainted with the grounds quite quickly. What say you?" The headmaster asked him. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Ah, wonderful. Follow him then, Morgan. He'll show you around the grounds and I daresay you might make a few new friends before starting your class's Thank you, Harry." The headmaster dismissed us both from his office in a sweeping gesture and off we went. Upon leaving the stairwell, I turned to this strange new boy and extended my hand.

"I'm Morgan, nice to meet you." I smiled as nicely as possible and hoped I didn't come off as too pushy.

"Nice to meet you too." he said just as nicely with a shy smile. His English accent gave me butterflies. _I've always loved British men_.

He led me through the corridors, pausing briefly to allow me time to regain composure after each stunning new thing Hogwarts presented. Every statue and every armed suit that lined the halls seemed to bring the boring regularity that would be school, to life. I was in complete awe of this place.

"So er, how do you like it so far?" he asked me with a bemused smile on his lips. I couldn't contain myself.

"It's fabulous. This place is amazing and beautiful and really you call this a school?" I gushed with excitement. He smiled, clearly enjoying the look on my face as I spoke fondly of his center for education.

We walked a little further, coming back to an area I remembered from early. The entrance chamber to the school could have easily fit most if not all of my house back home. And to my right was a large sweeping staircase that led up to even more portrait bound walls and corridors that seemed to go on forever. Harry seemed to notice where my thoughts were.

"It _is_ big." He said. I snorted at this.

"Big is an understatement. Colossal I think is the term we're looking for here." I responded back. He grinned at me as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, but you get used to it." He added.

"I don't ever want to get used to it. I want walk through these halls and feel the wonderment I feel now each and every time."

"So you're from America." This wasn't a question, merely a statement of the obvious. "I was kind of surprised when Dumbledore said so; you and your father have a slight English accent." I looked at him a little surprised. I never noticed it before but I suppose since my parents were both raised here it would only make sense that I had a small piece of their accent as well.

"America" I sighed whimsically. I was little sad to see it go. I had a small amount of friends back home that I missed so much already and I grew up there. I noticed him shrug a bit indifferently. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just curious why you came so far just to go here. Aren't there magic schools where you grew up?" Though the question may be taken as though it were an accusation, his voice revealed mild curiosity.

"There have been a lot of problems with our magical government lately and my father has been upset with the course of action they've chosen with the school. See it's being controlled through the government and they're making mandatory classes that my father feels isn't appropriate for our age group."

Harry seemed to absorb everything I was saying. He appeared to be just as interested in the difference of our lives as I was.

And then we were off. He took me everywhere he could think of. The transfiguration wing, the dungeons where he said our potions class was held. The Defense wing was by far my favorite. Back home we didn't have much reason for defense theory. It was an elective that most students still chose to take, but our instructors were hardly any good at it. Nor did they know what it was truly like to have to defend oneself from dark magic.

After a tour of school itself we started for the grounds outside. He took me by the lake and the edge of the forest. He even took me to the game keeper's house.

"Hagrid is busy teaching a class at the moment, but here's where he lives. My friends and I spend weekends here visiting. He's a very close friend and very special to me." He said this all while looking up thoughtfully towards the door to the little hut, not offering to explain further. I didn't want to pry too much so I left it well alone. We walked on towards the Quidditch Pitch. I stared in amazement once more.

"You can not seriously tell me that you've never heard of Quidditch." Harry asked, noticing my silence. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I have, but we don't play the sport at school. They say it's too dangerous. Of course we have a national team and I catch the game on the Wizarding Wireless Network every so often, but I have yet to see an actual game take place." Harry gawked at me, his eyes bugging ever so lightly.

"That's crazy. We'll fix that for you. I mean it's only our school tournaments but each House plays against each other once a month so you'll have ample opportunity to see one." He got excited at this. Obviously this was a sport he enjoyed as well.

"Yeah? Maybe we can go together sometime." I started to smile at this but quickly recovered when I saw him hesitate.

"Well, yes we could I suppose. I don't normally watch the other houses games but there's no reason why I couldn't. It could be fun." I frowned.

"You don't watch your own house play?" _How odd_. He laughed a little and shook his head.

"Sometimes I wonder what that would be like, but then I get out on the field and that thought quickly vanishes."

"Oh you play for the house team! How exciting! What position are you?" I was suddenly enthralled at the aspect that I was talking to a Quidditch player. I'd never met anyone who'd actually played the sport and was so intrigued by anyone that did. His cheeks burned red as he had clearly not wanted too much attention but I could tell he was proud to share this information all the same.

"I'm the seeker." He said and blushed a little more. _Keep the awe coming_.

"Wow." I was impressed. It was easily the hardest position in retrospect. I could tell he was getting uncomfortable with the extra attention so I decided to change the subject.

"So, what's it like being here everyday? Do you ever get distracted by how amazing it is? Or maybe pinch yourself to be sure it's even real?"

"Some days it's harder than others. But really there's usually so much work during the quarters that we have a harder time noticing anything else." He explained. I could tell he was really trying to give me a good idea of what my life is going to be like till next summer.

After a thorough tour of the grounds we began our way back to the school. It was almost lunch time and I could hear the sounds of students heading for the Great Hall getting louder as we got closer.

He led me through the throng of kids each trying to hurry to their tables for lunch. We stopped again so as to let the size of the hall sink in. There were four long tables; I assumed were designated to each house and one shorter, horizontal table at the front of the hall, where teachers were already seated and enjoying their meal. He led me to the right towards the middle of the hall where two other people were sitting. From afar they seemed to be bickering, the female gesturing wildly.

The girl was mousy, with long, thick brown hair. She had a large text book in front of her as she sipped her drink and continued what ever she was yelling about. The boy was a tall, freckly red head. And it seems his only response to her argument was to huff and roll his eyes at her and look generally confused. He looked up when he saw us approaching, motioning for the girl to do the same.

"Hey guys!" Harry sat down across from them and I quickly followed suit. I smiled at them and waiting for Harry to introduce us. I could tell right away that they were protective of their friend. The girl was eyeing me suspiciously and the boy was looking back and forth between the three of us, waiting for the questions to fly.

"Guys, this is Morgan. Dumbledore just had me show her around the school before lunch. She's here from America." Harry explained to his friends whose suspicious looks only slightly evaporated. I extended my hand to the girl first.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." I offered another friendly smile, which was returned a little hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley. We're friends of Harry's." She said warmly and I felt accepted, at least temporarily into their group. But when I tried to offer my hand to Ron it was denied. He merely nodded in my direction and went back to eating his lunch.

Harry looked at him for a moment before deciding it was better left unsaid and quickly helped himself to food.

I should have been used to all the surprises by now but of course watching as the originally empty trays miraculously filled with food I couldn't help but stare in awe. Harry chuckled a bit from my side and looked over him a little embarrassed.

"If you saw the school I went to in America you would _completely_ understand why I'm so enthralled with yours." I quickly defended myself. Harry laughed opening at this as I looked back at the food and took a few pieces to sample.

"What was your school like in America?" Hermione leaned curiously over her book towards to me to ask.

"It was just a school. It was a regular building with walls and doors and windows. We had teachers and a lunch room and lockers. I know there were some Magic Academy's that housed their students through out the whole year, but I grew up in larger town that had lots of magically inclined families. We all grew up together too. Our government recognized the magical ability through the families we were born from so we didn't go to regular public school first like you guys do here.

We were taught our reading and math skills by witches and wizards and we learned the history of our nation's magical community. And when we entered junior high we started taking more classes involving magic. We got our wand and were assigned different majors depending on our strengths and interests. It was like college for minors. By the time we graduate at 18 we'll have all the skills required of what ever branch of work we were interested and we're usually tested on our skills on the employer level right out of school." Hermione nodded her head as she kept up with my explanation. She seemed very eager to learn about a different way of life, just as Harry had been. It was nice too. I could tell she was genuinely interested in getting to know me and it made me happy. I felt lucky to have had a jump start on the social setting. Making friends was hard, especially in such a foreign setting.

I looked towards the door to the great hall as the Headmaster walked in accompanied by my father. They shook hands and parted ways as the Headmaster walked back out into the corridor. My farther spotted me sitting with Harry and his friends and made his way towards me, smiling in excitement.

"Morgan." He greeted me with a pat on the shoulder. "How was your tour? Efficient I hope." He looked to Harry and then back.

"Absolutely, Dad, Harry did a wonderful job showing me around. I don't think I'll have too much trouble finding my classes later." My father beamed at me and shook Harry's hand graciously.

"Excellent, Harry, thank you! Morgan I have to get going back home now. I had your things sent up to your dormitory. Owl me everyday if you need to, your mother and I look forward to hearing all about your classes and new friends. Be careful and study hard." He kissed me on the top of my head and squeezed my shoulder tight. "Love you, Sugarbee." He whispered in my ear before letting go.

"Love you too, Dad! Thank you!" He smiled once more before turning around and walking briskly away towards the door. My throat worked a little as I watched him go. It would be a few months before I see him again and I had never spent more than a weekend away from both him and my mother. This was going to be a challenge. I was homesick already, but I trusted in his decision to put me at Hogwarts instead of the Academy this year. It was way too dangerous there now.

As I watched him go I heard a few hoots of laughter and jeers coming from the table on the other side of the hall. I looked over in time to see a blonde haired boy with a pointed chin make faces in my directions. Harry seemed to notice the disruption as well, for he was staring daggers at the boy.

"Who is that?" I asked getting annoyed fast as he continued to point his finger in our direction and angrily imitate mine and my father's farewell.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry said with a bite of acid. Hermione turned back around and laid a hand on Harry's clenched fist.

"Don't work yourself, Harry. You know he's not worth the agitation." She said in a soothing manor. I watched as he slowly unclenched his fist and blew out a quick stream of air. _And the plot thickens_.

"I take it we don't like this person." I added, watching as Harry calmed down. At this, Ron, who had been otherwise quiet throughout lunch, snorted.

"I'll say." He added before squeezing another bite of food in his mouth and returned to his silence. Hermione nodded with him.

"Draco is in Slytherin house, which is our biggest rival. Harry and Draco haven't gotten along since our first year. It's nothing new but as you can see we all can't help ourselves getting a little angry when he starts up his taunts.

"Yeah well just let him come over and try his antics. I'll be happy to give him a taste of American hospitality." I smirked as thoughts of the many ways to curse him went flying round my head. I looked up as he called out again.

"Yoo hoo! Mudblood lover! Tell Daddy I said bye too!" He sneered as his friends laughed with him. I turned red in the face.

"Can I hit him yet?" Harry smiled smugly at this.

"See, Hermione. I'm not the only one that wants to beat that fool into a pulp." Harry's hands were clenched again, only this time Hermione didn't stop him. She averted her eyes and looked a little embarrassed.

"I wish you wouldn't. I hate to be the cause of you getting suspended or expelled, Harry" She pleaded softly. At this I was more than a little confused.

"Come again? How is it your fault?" Harry quickly intervened as Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Do you know what the word 'mudblood' means?" He asked with extreme difficulty in saying the word. I'd never heard of it before in my life.

"No."

"It means 'dirty blood'. It's a term that stuck up, full blooded wizarding families, like Draco's, use to describe a witch or wizard that has one or both muggle parents." He said this with disgust dripping from each word. I was absolutely appalled.

"That's nasty. I take it that means that you have a muggle parent?" Hermione nodded sadly.

"Both my parents are muggles." She said simply. I shrugged it off. What difference does it make?

"Well, Hermione, I have no problem at all with your heritage. Back home, we're all mixed together with muggles. We have to be, there's no room anywhere to seclude _all_ of us. Besides we like to live as normal a life as the next person. I don't see where that Draco boy gets off being that way." Harry laughed at this but there was no humor in it.

"The Malfoy's don't care. They're among one of the oldest, full blooded families left here so they see themselves as royalty." He explained.

"They act like it too." Hermione added just as the boy named Draco sent a paper airplane in our direction with more annoying jabs and jeers about the exchange between my father and I.

"Mudblood lover!" My skin boiled as he yelled it again over the hum of the other students in the hall. I jumped up, unable to contain my anger.

"Come say it to my face!" I yelled over a group of girls that looked no older than eleven or twelve. They jumped at my sudden outburst and became quiet much like the rest of the hall. Draco just smirked at me.

"Another time my dear, another time." His voice was confident, as if he were tempting me instead of the other way around. I stood there another moment longer, staring him down till stuck his tongue out and sat down. This earned himself more supportive laughter from his posse but I didn't care. I made a promise to myself then that some how, some way, Draco Malfoy was going to get what was coming to him.

Just as I was about to sit down, I felt a hand tug me back down to my seat.

"Oof!" I landed with a thud on my backside. "Ouch." I looked up at Harry and noticed he and his friends were staring at me with their mouths hanging open. "What?" I asked. Harry just smiled; looking like I had looked all day when I saw something new, except it was towards me that his amazement was directed. Even Ron, who other than the two words he'd spoken earlier and had remained quiet, looked impressed.

"That was really very brave, Morgan" Hermione said to me. I shrugged this off and shook my head.

"It was nothing. And someone needed to say something to him. He was starting to piss me off."

Our group sat in silence for a few awkward moments before I noticed everyone getting up and heading back to classes and I realized then that I still had to change out of my street clothes.

"Say, Hermione, would you mind taking me up the dormitory? I need to change into my uniform and get ready for my classes this afternoon. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Sure, let's go. Harry, Ron, we'll meet you in Potions." She said as she got up and gathered her books. I took one last swig of my juice and got up to follow her out.

We walked in silence for a moment. I was still taking in the sights of the castle as she led me up a new set of stairs and through more corridors.

"It must be overwhelming coming to a school like this." She said quietly as we neared the end of one hallway. It was true. I felt completely bombarded with this lifestyle. It so utterly different from the one I grew up with.

"Yeah, but I think I've really lucked out. I think it would be worse if I had just been thrown into this with no one to help me out. But so far you and Harry have been so graciously helpful." She smiled.

We walked a little further till we got to the end of a corridor with a picture of a fat lady. She was singing a song that was unknown to me and about three octaves off from it probably should be.

"Wackspurt!" Hermione shouted over the Fat Lady's howls. Before I could even wonder what that meant, the Fat Lady's frame shifted forward on an invisible hinge to reveal a large, carpeted room with big fluffy red couches and arms chairs sounding a wall length fireplace on the right wall. There were a dozen or so large tables scattered pell-mell throughout the room and a bookshelf full of what looked to be hundreds of magical dictionaries and literature text books just under the high rise windows. There were two doorways off to the left with staircases that led to the separate dorms for the boys and girls.

The room was warm. It had an air of welcoming and I instantly fell in love with it. I could already imagine curling up on one of the soft couches with a book on a cold winter day. As I began making my weekend plans for this a huge smile spread across my face.

"This is the Gryffindor Common Room. You'll do your studying here and it's a general meeting area for everyone in our house. Pretty toasty isn't it?" Hermione asked noting the look of thrill on my face.

"I'm pretty sure I want to stay here forever, Hermione." I replied back to her. She giggled at this and began walking towards the doorway that led up to the girls dormitories.

As we entered the dorm for our year, I realized it wasn't hard to see where I'd be sleeping. My four poster bed was straight back and to the right and my trunk was already lying in front of my bed just as my father said it would be. On top of it was an array of uniform pieces. Two skirts and two vests, all trimmed with the Gryffindor colors of Red and Gold and there were two red and cold ties lie were next to three long sleeved, white blouses. There was also a pair of black school shoes laying on the floor next my trunk and hanging on a small hook of a post to my bed was black robe with the Gryffindor crest sewn to the left breast. I beamed as I ran my hand over every piece.

Back home there was no feeling of being a part of a team. We didn't play sports and they rarely offered any extracurricular activities, always saying that studying the art form of magic should be what we kept our attentions to. But here it was different. Just belonging to a house gave me a sense of moral duty to the rest of the habitants of Gryffindor house. It was a warm feeling.

So as not to be late, I quickly grabbed the uniforms that I needed and rushing into the bathroom to change. I wasn't long and I stepped out I noticed Hermione was already at the door, book bag slung over her shoulder and ready to head to class. I slipped my shoes on, put on my robe and grabbed up the schedule left on my bed along with the books I needed for all my classes. _Let's see, potions and herbology_. Gripping my book bag tightly in my hands I hurried to the door and rushed with Hermione back down the lengthy corridors towards the dungeons for potions.

"Don't be nervous, Morgan… You'll do fine." She said breathing heavy as we practically ran to make to class on time. I tried to keep her words in mind but as we neared the dungeons I couldn't help but feel the nerves. Thankfully we'd gotten there in time and quickly joined Harry and Ron in line just as the door to the potions room opened.

I watched as a tall, greasy haired man walked slowly out his door, clicking the heels to his shoes on the floor for emphasis of his power. He had a mean look to him and his eyes seemed to inspect everything they roamed over. I had a feeling there would be no misbehaving in this class. Not that I wanted to in any of them but I felt more compelled to follow the rules here than I had all day roaming the corridors with Harry. I took the seat next to Hermione as Ron shoved past me to sit with Harry. I blinked for a second, a little dazed but shrugged. I shouldn't be upset, they were his friends first.

As I looked around as I took my book out for class and realized nearly everyone else had taken out potions supplies. Hermione must have noticed my distress and she thankfully came to my rescue.

"Don't worry, Morgan. You can use some of my materials till you order a set of your own." She smiled as she pushed her small shelf of ingredients towards me and handed me a glass wand for stirring.

"Thanks" I whispered towards her as the teacher took his place in front of the class.

"We're making remedies today. On each of your tables I've left a selection of remedies to choose from, ranging in difficulty, from easy to N.E.W.T. grade level standing. Pick one with your partner. You have one hour to complete them." With a flourish of his wand, each table was adorned with a caldron that was already boiling and ready to go.

I looked to Hermione who seemed to have already picked out a remedy for us and was gathering the needed ingredients.

"What's our teachers name again? I must have missed it." But before she could answer, a shadow appeared over our table and I looked up into the menacing eyes of our dear potions instructor. I gulped.

"Professor Snape." He answered for me but continued to stand there looking threatening. "And who are you?" He asked; annoyance clearly evident in his voice. I tried to smile politely but all I could do was stare, blank faced as he stood waiting for my answer. Hermione spoke up, again, coming to my rescue.

"Professor, this is Morgan Lennox. She's a new student to our year." Professor Snape sneered at her cruelly.

"I don't believe I asked you, Ms. Granger. Five points from Gryffindor. As for you," He looked back to me with a sneer still lingering on his face. "I'll advise you not to stay partner to Ms. Granger. I won't be able to properly grade you seeing as she does all the work." It was a clear attempt to sway my loyalty away from her but I wasn't having it. I sat up straighter and looked him right in the eyes.

"Thank you for your concern Professor, but Hermione has served me well more than once already today. If it's all the same, I'll just stay right here." I countered back and could tell already that I'll be regretting it. I felt the eyes of my new friends on me as I waited for Professor Snape to unleash his fury at me. But it didn't come. He pointed in the direction of the opposite side of the room and to my horror, right at the Malfoy boy from lunch.

"Mr. Malfoy, please clear a space at your table for Ms. Lennox. She'll be joining you for the duration of this lesson." His voice was icy as he gave me my instructions. _There goes any thought of ever enjoying this class_.

I gathered up my belongings and walked tall towards my punishment for speaking out against him. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he'd pissed me off. I acted indifferently towards Malfoy as I sat next to him. Treating him the same as I would any stranger, with unbiased politeness till Professor Snape retreated to his desk at which point I turned to look at him.

"Here's the deal. I've already done this lesson at my old school. I'll do which ever remedy you pick by my self and allow you equal credit at the end of class under one condition." I waited patiently for Malfoy to consider this for a moment.

"And the condition?" He asked, curiosity obviously getting the upper hand. I smiled sweetly before responding.

"You keep your mouth shut and don't say one word about my friends or utter that disgusting, elitist, foul term the entire rest of class. Just keep your book open and act like you're reading the ingredients to me. Got it" I crossed my fingers behind my back as I waited for him to accept. _Please oh please don't make me deck this kid out_.

He shrugged and opened his book to the ingredients page of the remedy he picked "Deal" he said before reading the list of what I needed.

I quickly got to work on it. Back home potions had been a class that I had always excelled. The process of combining different things together to make good or bad just came naturally to me. Of course Malfoy picked one of the most difficult potions on the list; one which, if made correctly, cured a tough case of cursed boils. It was difficult, but not impossible. And I had actually made it before so I was prepared for a few of the grueling stirring processes it took to make it.

I sweating by the time class neared its end, but I was finished with the potion. I was almost certain it was near perfect too. Knowing of course that I was already done with this potion, Malfoy decided to break his agreed upon silence to start up a string of taunts. I closed my eyes and cursed under my breath. I would have kept my cool too but as Professor Snape neared out table, Malfoy just _had_ to make mention of that disgusting word from earlier. And I of course, lost it.

"You little bastard." I muttered before whipping my wand out and sent the skin boiling curse at him. It hit him square in the chest before he even had a chance to reach for his wand. All at once his eyes got wide and began ripping his shirt off to pull the fabric away from the wounded skin. I smiled smugly and sat down, calmly waiting for Professor Snape.

"What is the meaning of all this?" The icy tone to his voice returned. He inspected Malfoy's chest and looked up at me with pure malice.

I just stared up at him innocently waiting for him to ask.

"And what was your reason for cursing him, Ms. Lennox" He asked. I smiled sweetly at him then, just as I had with Malfoy before I cursed him.

"Well I slaved so hard over that Anti-Boil potion that I just thought we needed a test subject for it." I said this innocently and continued to smile sweetly in his direction.

"Detention! After dinner." Class was immediately dismissed after this and I quickly gathered up my things and walked out to join Harry and his friends.

I didn't say anything for a long time. Not even during Herbology, though I was polite when Professor Sprout introduced herself to me. I kept quiet the entire lesson, not even offering to raise my hand to answer I knew. This turned out to be most of them. I was quiet the entire walk back to the castle for dinner and even while we ate.

Their chatter was small as I picked, not hungry, through my food. Harry had finally had enough of the silence and he let his fork fall loudly to his plate. I jumped and looked up at him.

"Okay, I can't take this anymore. Where in the bloody hell did you come from?" He asked just as amazed as he had been when I stepped up to Malfoy earlier. I couldn't help but smile at this.

"I'm sorry. I don't normally make a spectacle of myself but that kid has a real attitude problem that needs fixin'." Hermione reached out a hand towards mine and smiled.

"You were brilliant of course. I mean, it's totally awful that you got detention but, Morgan, I think for once, seeing the look of pure shock on his face made it absolutely worth it." I beamed at her approval. Just as I was about to thank her, Ron jumped up a in a moody rush and stalked out the great hall.

"Is he always like this towards new people?" I asked, a little shaken by his sudden impromptu exit. Harry stared after him again and frowned.

"No, he's usually pretty cool actually." Harry said as he looked back to Hermione. They shared what looked like a significant silent agreement and Hermione stood up from the table.

"I'll go check and see; he's probably just forgotten something in the common room. I'll be right back." And she raced off towards the doors.

Some how, I highly doubted this explanation and as I looked back towards Harry I decided the fate of my future friendship with this group rested on me getting down to the bottom of this.


	2. With Tired Souls We Mourn and Start Anew

Harry and I finished dinner in silence. I could tell that Ron's abrupt dismissal was bothering him but I was too afraid to broche the subject myself. I had only become a part of this group hours earlier so any intrusion would easily be shrugged off and I didn't want the immediate feeling of being an outsider. So I opted to leave him lost in his thought. It wasn't hard, as I was seemingly lost in the same thought myself.

I kept going over in my head everything that I had done and said in front of Ron today. But I couldn't come up with anything that deserved his cold shoulder. Maybe it was deeper than that. Maybe there's some underlying issue at hand that I have yet to uncover. I sighed and accepted a temporary defeat, but promised myself to keep looking for ways in which to get Ron's approval. Or at the very least understand where his distance was coming from.

I was just about to get up and head back to the common room but stopped instantly when I saw the headmaster rise from his seat to stand at his podium. I broke out in gooseflesh instantly as I stared into face. There was something wrong and my over active imagination started up a fresh string of scary possibilities ranging from dark creatures to prison breaks. I watched as he cleared his throat and waited for the students to quiet down, his eyes roaming over each and every face.

"As you all were made aware over summer holiday, the Dark Lord Voldemort has risen once again to power and has been amassing attacks all over parts of Europe." He paused and waited for the whispers to halt once more.

"It has come to my unfortunate attention that the wizarding community of Hogsmeade has just fallen under enemy hands and is now being occupied by a few of Lord Voldemort's inner circle. It is in the best interest of all residing at Hogwarts at this time that we put the school on high alert and seal any and all magical contact to the outside community. None shall be permitted to go into Hogsmeade for the weekend trips. As such, permission to the grounds is limited to the Game Keeper's hut and Quidditch practice is to be monitored by a chaperone. Any questions regarding the procedures at this time should be directed towards your head of house." And without further ado he swept from the hall leaving all of us shocked into silence.

I turned slowly to look at Harry, shock written all over both our faces.

"Who the _hell_ is Lord Voldemort and what the heck just happened here?" I watched as Harry did a double take.

"You never heard of Voldemort before?" He asked, surprise coloring his features. _Was I supposed to?_ I shook my head and his eyes bulged even more.

"What? Who is he?" I watched as his expression turned from curious, to surprised to incredibly confused.

"Morgan, do you know anything about the magical community in Europe? Do you know anything about what's happened in the last 16 years?" I was beginning to feel confused now. He was acting as if this should be common knowledge.

"Harry, I grew up in the U.S. We're too busy keeping our own histories straight, never mind the current histories of neighboring countries. What's going on?" I asked again with more urgency. He got up then and looked off in the direction that Hermione and Ron disappeared to.

"C'mon, I'll explain everything, but we've got to find Ron and Hermione first." I got up and ran with him through the crowd of students. Through the corridors and up the stairs we ran till we breathlessly reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Wackspurt!" Harry bellowed out of breath. We ran through the portrait hole and right into Hermione and Ron who looked a little confused but quickly recovered once they saw our faces.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked in alarm. He motioned us towards a table in the corner of the common room where we could talk in private.

And boy did we talk. Harry explained everything then. He told me about his scar that had gone unnoticed till now, hidden under the few bits of his hair that laid flat. He told me what Voldemort had done to his parents and continues to do to the magical community. Hearing him talk about Voldemort's plan only drove home the anger from Malfoy and his 'mudblood' comments earlier.

We discussed the possible outcomes from this latest attack but we had grim expectations. I sat back with the whirlwind of information as Harry and Hermione discussed the topic further. Ron was sitting on Hermione's other side, quiet as ever but every so often he'd look at me. It wasn't welcoming either. And it happened any time Harry or Hermione questioned why the attack happened now, twelve days after the start of term. He'd look up at me quickly, holding eye contact for only a few seconds but it was unfriendly. It was almost like he was accusing me of being the culprit with every flash of his eyes. As if to say my appearance here at Hogwarts today is what spurred the attack.

And that's when it hit me. I suddenly understood why Ron was distant with me. Why he came off protective and jumped at any opportunity to keep me away from Harry today! He thought I was on the dark side! I had to refrain from chuckling when I thought this. It just seemed so ridiculous. But after hearing Harry's account of the lengths Voldemort would go to get at him, I understood Ron's behavior completely.

He got up then too. He didn't even say goodnight before skulked off towards the dorms and off to bed. I hesitated for a fraction of second before deciding to throw all caution to the wind and voice my concerns. But I realized quickly that I wasn't the only one that had caught up to the same conclusion.

"Morgan, I think I can explain why Ron hasn't been very friendly with you today." Hermione started but I cut her off.

"No, it's okay I get it too. I think he thinks that I have unkind motives for being at Hogwarts and I can't say I blame him either. You three are a close knit group of friends and this new stranger coming in and automatically being assigned to Harry's life, it's a little suspicious." Hermione nodded as Harry shook his head.

"It _is_ a little suspicious I agree. But I can't imagine Dumbledore being fooled over something like this. And there are so many magical wards and things protecting the castle. If you were up to no good he'd have known by now." Harry added.

"Not to mention he and my father are close." I responded and Harry looked up at me questioningly.

"They're friends?" He asked.

"Of course they are. Didn't I tell you my parents grew up here? My father attended this school. He and Dumbledore have kept contact ever since he and my mother relocated to California. How did you think I got in here?" I explained. Harry and Hermione both looked surprised as they heard this and then quickly relieved, as if they'd both been thinking these thoughts all day but didn't want to say anything.

"Morgan, you have no idea how happy I am to hear this. It's still a little weird but knowing this about your dad makes me feel better about the situation." Harry said to me after finally sitting back in his chair and relaxing. Hermione looked a little more concerned but relief still evident in her face. I was a little hurt but I quickly recovered from that. I couldn't hold anything against them for having these thoughts especially with everything going on involving Voldemort. I guess in this world they live in you really can't trust anybody.

I yawned then and decided it was time I headed to bed. I stood up and stretched for a moment before bidding my friends a goodnight. Just as I turned around though, I noticed a small girl coming through the portrait hole and was heading straight towards our table with a note in her hands. She handed to me wordlessly before turning around and walking back through the portrait hole. Confused, I opened the note and immediately cursed under my breath.

"What is it?" Harry asked. I hung my head and sighed.

"It's from Snape." Of course I forgot my detention tonight. "He said I'd have to make up my detention tomorrow morning after breakfast." I said. I crinkled the note up and tossed in a nearby trash basket.

"I'm off to bed, you coming, Hermione?" I asked sleepily as I started heading for the dorm.

"I'll be there in a few." She responded. I nodded and shuffled my way to the stairs. But as I started walking up them, I heard Hermione say something that stopped me in my tracks.

"Harry, I'm still not sure I trust her." She said to him.

Shocked, I hid myself in the shadow of the stairs and listened carefully to their conversation. Harry was shaking his head at her already.

"Hermione, I really don't see anything to worry about right now. She's friendly enough and was way too amazed by Hogwarts this morning. A death eater would be more aware of me and less aware of every moving painting on the walls." He said coming to my defense. Though I felt a little stupid at his observation, I also felt a warm feeling spreading in my chest as I listened to him defend me.

"I know, but, Harry there _is_ one other thing that is more alarming then her arrival here." She argued back. He still looked like he wasn't interested in what she had to say, but she carried on anyways. "She looks just like you if you haven't noticed."

At this Harry looked at her with a frown beginning to form on his lips.

"Come off it. She's a girl, with very girl like features, Hermione." He was definitely getting annoyed now. Of course that wasn't stopping her.

"I know that." She snapped back. "I wasn't referring to body parts, Harry. She's got black hair-"

"Lots of people have black hair!" _Boy, he's really heated now_.

"And the same color eyes!" She countered.

"Like I was the only one born with green eyes." _He's really, really mad_.

"She's short like you too!" Hermione's arguments were growing more and more desperate and weaker with every attempt. He jumped up then, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Enough!" He yelled at her. She shrunk back into her chair a little but was still sporting a defiant expression on her face. "I don't want to hear anymore of this rubbish. Not tonight. There are too many other things, more _important_ things, Hermione. She's going to be my friend whether you like it or not and honestly, it's one more head with one more set of opinions to help us solve this Hogsmeade mystery. What could it really hurt inside the walls of Hogwarts?" He left her sitting there before she could answer and started for the dorms.

I turned around as well and made a beeline straight for my bed. Everything had suddenly become so exhausting. What had started off as a great day at a new school has now ended on a horrible note and left me feeling more alone than I'd felt in all my life. Working towards one friends' approval was one thing, but two? I wasn't sure if it was achievable, and the thought scared me. I hurriedly kicked off my shoes and jumped into bed, ignoring the fact that I was still in my uniform. I grabbed the curtains around my bed and pulled them shut as Hermione came in so as to not invite conversation. I didn't know if I could pretend that I hadn't just heard everything she'd spoken to Harry while she _thought_ I wasn't there.

Exhaustion took over at this point and I fell almost instantly into a deep yet restless sleep.

Carter Lennox stood, agitated, at his back door. He was a tall man, and handsome to boot, with small dimples on either side of a perfect set of lips. He had ocean blue eyes that seemed to go on forever that were hooded by finely shaped, dark eyebrows. His hair, the exact shade of his brows, was caught short and styled towards the right of his head. He had a broad chest and matching shoulders which were at this point puffed up in stress.

_What's taking so long?_ He thought to himself.

"Is she ready yet, Jocelyn?" Carter asked his wife, the impatience coming through with his words. He looked over his shoulder towards the hallway from which is wife would appear once finished preparing the baby for the ceremony.

"Just a minute!" She yelled just as the sound of a door opening could be heard. Her soft footsteps came closer as she came to stand next to her husband.

He looked down at her then and tried to reassure her with a smile. He knew his wife didn't agree with what the order had asked of them but she put trust in him and so agreed to go along with order members.

"It's time." Carter whispered as he took the bundle of blankets from his wife's arms and carried them outside to meet the hooded group of people that were stood in a circle around a large fire. He walked to the center of the circle and took the blankets away from what lied within. After a few moments, they fell from his hands, and a newborn baby was revealed. A baby with raven colored hair and dazzling green eyes.

I woke up then, drenched in a cold sweat and panting as if I'd run a marathon. I sighed as I pulled the curtains away and looked at the clock on my bedside table. It read nine a.m.

"Great." I murmured as I stiffly got out of bed.

"Just what I need, another boring day." I then looked at my surroundings and realized that I was at Hogwarts and not home in America. I blinked a few times as the memories from yesterday came whirling back to me. _You forgot all that in nine hours_?

I stepped to the end of my bed then and began rummaging through my trunk for clothes to wear. After finding a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and some fresh undies, I gathered them up and a bag of toiletries and headed for the bathroom. I changed as quickly as I could so as to get through breakfast in time for my detention with Professor Snape, and pulled my hair up with a tight bun. As I loaded my toothbrush with paste I stopped and looked up at myself in the mirror, suddenly remembering what I had overheard Hermione say to Harry last night.

I suppose she was a little right in what she said as I compared my features to his. We did have jet black hair and eyes almost the exact same color. We were both short for our age and more than a little skinny. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that she said this but then it all could be just a coincidence. No that's not exactly true, I amended my last thought. I have a scar _just_ like Harry's. How could I have forgotten that? Of course mine wasn't on my forehead like his. Mine was located on the small of my back.

"You can scrub those a little harder Ms. Lennox." Professor Snape said lazily from his desk. I looked up at my clock on the table in front of me to see with relief that I had only ten minutes left of this detention. I also thought of a few things _he_ could be doing instead of sitting behind his desk to watch me clean out these cauldrons.

"Yes, sir" I replied, all the while grumbling inside my head. I quickly finished the last one and set upside down on a towel I placed out earlier and began packing up the cleaning material. I was more than ready to leave, but before I was finished, Professor Snape called me over to his desk. I made my way over to him in a hurry, wanting to get this over with as fast as possible.

"Sit." I sighed and obeyed, taking the first seat I could find. "I'm not a fool," He began and I seriously debated that internally. "I know Mr. Malfoy didn't help you with that remedy in yesterday's class. I'm curious, however, as to where you learned to brew such perfect batch of that potion." I blinked a second; letting his words catch up to me.

"I was in an advanced potions class back in America." I said to him, feeling a little surprised at his question. He thought for a second and stood up from his seat to come stand directly in front of me.

"Although it pains me to admit this, I do have to acknowledge that you have unrivaled skills in the art of potions than those of your fellow housemates. You would do well to consider my offer for my advanced potions class. I offer it only to seventh years but I'd be willing to let you slide as an exception to the class."

I thought for a moment, considering everything before I made a decision. I _did_ really enjoy potions back home and I'll admit I _had_ been eager to take it here. Although Professor Snape obviously had a mean streak, he had also taken the time to consider a place for me in his advanced class and it was apparently something he never offered to sixth years. With the enjoyment I got out of the class, I'd be foolish not to accept it.

"I'd like that, thank you, Professor." I said to him. He seemed to process my response for a moment but then added:

"It's a much harder class and I would expect the up most priority to any homework or studying required. I pass no lower than an 'Acceptable'. You should know this before fully accepting." _You're gonna offer me a class then take it back? Not cool, Professor!_

I shook my head and stared determinedly ahead.

"I wouldn't accept anything less. Of course I'll go above and beyond for this class." He nodded seeming appeased by my promise and gestured towards door.

"Very well, you may go. I'll expect you on Tuesday at ten a.m. sharp. I won't allow tardiness either." I gathered up my things as quickly as possible and assured him once more that I took his offer seriously and looked forward to class next week. I hurried out the door and up the steps to the great hall. It was already lunch time and was starving. I had made the unfortunate mistake to skip breakfast this morning due to time and now as I sat down at an empty spot at the table, I decided I could eat a horse. I began loading food onto my plate and hadn't noticed that someone had sat next to me.

"I didn't see you at breakfast this morning." Harry said sounding a little concerned.

"I woke up later than I had planned and had to hurry to my detention. Speaking of which," I dove into details about the advanced class that Professor Snape offered me. Harry seemed surprised by this but smiled when he saw how excited I actually was for it.

"You must be really fantastic at potions for him to have made that offer." My stomach flipped a few times with butterflies. _A little encouragement does the body good._

I smiled at him, not knowing what to say to that without sounding like an idiot. I started to eat my lunch while Harry grabbed his food and noticed Hermione coming down the aisle accompanied by Ron. I was surprised to see him after the way he treated me last night but then I saw the look on his face and changed my mind. He stopped in his tracks and started to turn around but Hermione grabbed him by the arm to tug him back to the table. She was motioning at him madly and pushed him towards where Harry and I sat.

Harry noticed my momentary lapse in shoveling food into my mouth and looked in the direction I had already been looking to.

"Don't take it personally, Morgan. He'll get over himself… eventually." He said as he went back to piling food on his plate.

Ron and Hermione sat down opposite Harry and I at the table and I looked up to greet them.

"Afternoon." I said to Hermione only, as Ron kept his head down while he took a few sips of his pumpkin juice. She smiled and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch! Dammit, Hermione, would you knock it off?" I was starting to feel bad for her, she had been yelled at twice now by both her friends. She apparently felt the same way and after recovering from the shocked look on her face she turned back to her plate and began eating her food.

To say it was an awkward moment would be the understatement of the year. For the entire duration of lunch consisted of heavy sighs, loud sips of drink and the occasional turning of the newspaper page. I of course had had enough and got abruptly to my feet. Everyone with the exception of Ron, looked up at me as I picked up my bag and Harry looked like he was about to say something but I beat him to it.

"Ron, come take a walk with me." He ignored me. "Ron, please come take a walk with me." He still didn't answer. I shook with fury and threw my bag back down on the bench and leaned over the table to get right in his face. "Are you quite finished yet?"

"Stop acting like a prat, you're such a child!" Hermione chirped. He looked up to glare at her and then his head swiveled towards mine.

"Fine, I'll take your stupid little walk." He got up then and began walking towards the entrance hall. I grabbed my bag and hurried up the hall to catch up to him, completely ignoring the calls from Harry and Hermione as I left.

As I reached the doors I had to look around to find him and when I found him, he was heading for the great oak doors that led outside. When I got to his side I reached out for his arm. He grabbed back fast as if he'd been shocked.

"Don't touch me." He said fiercely making a group of fourth years on the opposite side of the door, jump.

"Sorry, it's just we can't go outside. Dumbledore limited the access to the grounds last night. He turned around then and headed for the steps that led back up to the other corridors. He walked about halfway up them and turned back around and sat. I went up to where he was and sat next to him.

"I know why you don't like me." I started, deciding with getting right to the point. He didn't say anything so I continued. "I know he's your best friend and he's faced a lot of evil in his time. I know that you witnessed some of it and that you're fiercely protective of him because of it." His breathing began to slow down as I spoke to him as softly and as understandably as possible. "I respect that in you. And I don't blame you in the least. I'd be just as afraid as you-"

"I'm not afraid!" He said, finally breaking his silence.

"Maybe not for yourself, but I am. I'm so afraid. My best friend back home isn't hunted by the darkest wizard of our time. And a new person arriving at our school only causes gossip before they're dispensed into a social group. We don't have these sorts of concerns. But I accept that you look out for you friend during this time. And I wanted you to know that it's okay. And I'm not mad at you. And when you're ready to accept me if you ever are ready, I'll be here to answer any of your questions you might have." I concluded my speech, hoping he understood me and could at least from this point, be civil.

"I don't like you." He said.

"That's fine." I said back.

"You look just like him." He added.

"And you're a ginger! So what?" I snapped before I could stop myself. I sighed and regained my composure. "Ron, I'm not going to sit here and argue with you. I'm not here to hurt Harry. I didn't even know who he was before I met him-"

"Yeah, like that's believable." He muttered under his breath.

"I didn't! I'm not from Europe! I live on the farthest side of the country from Europe. And besides, we have enough going on in our magical community to worry about. Let alone having to worry about yours." My patience was wearing thin again and I desperately wanted to end this conversation before I said something that I'd never be able amend. I heard him sigh.

"I _want_ to trust you but everything is screaming at me not to." His voice was softer this time and almost apologetic.

"I know it is. And that's fine, I don't blame you, but I'm still not here to hurt Harry. There's just a lot going on back home and my father preferred me out of the country till it was resolved. I promise." I looked him full in the face as I said this, making sure to keep eye contact with him. He rolled his eyes and blew a stream of air through his teeth.

"Fine." He said. "But I'll have my eye on you." I smiled triumphantly.

"I knew you'd come around." I got up and offered him a hand as he stood up as well.

"Yeah well…" He didn't finish his sentence but I was certain I had gotten through to him. I started down the steps and stopped as I noticed two figures left standing in the hall after the lunch rush.

"You two ladies done bickering yet?" Harry asked with a smirk. I laughed and skipped over to where they stood looking amused at the overly stressed exchange between Ron and I.

"I think we're good now" I said them as Ron joined our group.

"Yeah well…" He said again without finishing his thought. Everyone laughed as we started back to the common room and I suddenly felt lighter again. All thoughts of the Hogsmeade tragedy were temporarily forgotten as we resigned, for the time, to be kids and enjoy a carefree Saturday playing cards with our fellow house mates.


	3. You Make The Stars Shine Blue

The rest of the day passed with mostly smiles and laughter. Upon entering the common room, Harry challenged Ron to a game of chess so Hermione and I retired ourselves to one of the fluffy armchairs. She pulled out a book, which I was starting to notice was something of a hobby of hers, while I looked around the common room. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying the lazy Saturday as much as we were. There were card games and wizarding board games I'd never heard of and the occasional outburst of carefree laughter from group to group. It was a lot like being back home and lounging with friends and I took comfort in this small comparison.

"Hey, Morgan, did you take astronomy back in America?" Harry asked, bringing me out of my content daze.

"Yeah, actually we were the only magic school on the west coast that had a fully stocked planetarium. Why do you ask?" I eyed him questioningly.

"Well, aside from Mars being really close tonight, I have a few charts to finish and I was wondering if you wanted to join me later." I didn't even hesitate long enough to _pretend_ I was considering it.

"Sure I'll go out with you. I mean outside with you in the dark. I mean tonight." I sighed and rolled my eyes, cursing at myself internally before blowing out a long stream of air. I smiled and started over. "What I mean to say is, I'd love to help you finish your homework tonight." I waited with baited breath for him to laugh and excuse himself from the group but of course that never happened. He was the perfect gentleman. He acted as if I hadn't just embarrassed myself beyond words and even smiled as if he were really excited by my acceptance.

"Great! I'll you meet in the Common Room at nine ok? Come on, Ron." They started to leave but Hermione stopped them.

"Where are you going till then?" She asked.

"We've got questions for Flitwick on the homework he gave us Thursday. We'll meet you guys at dinner." Ron answered and for the first time since I arrived Friday afternoon, he smiled at me before leaving.

"Ugh." I groaned and let my head hit the back of the armchair a couple of times. I had never been more embarrassed before in my life.

"Er, Morgan? What are you doing?" I heard Hermione ask from the other armchair. I didn't look up as I answered.

"I'm _trying_ to knock some sense into my empty head." I muttered to her. She smiled.

"You like Harry don't you?" She asked with a knowing look on her face. I almost died right there.

"Of course not, I know him." I answered her back trying to sound abashed by her question. I failed horribly. She only smiled like she knew I was lying, which of course I was. "Oh, is it that obvious?" I asked her.

"No, I don't think so. Harry may be extraordinary in many things, but on feelings, he's just as daft as the next boy." I let go of a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"That's a relief." She smiled and didn't day anything for a long time. It occurred to me then that with the boys gone till dinner; this was probably a good time to get to know Hermione. She was the only one I hadn't talked to alone other than the first day when we were rushing back from the common room to potions.

"You don't like me very much." I stated, much like I had with Ron earlier. She fidgeted uncomfortably before answering.

It's not that I don't like you. Actually it's quite the opposite. I find you to be very friendly and easy to get a long with and you have _no_ idea how good it feels to have another female around." She said this all very fast and without taking a breath till the end.

"But…"

"But, I can't help thinking that there's something very wrong with this situation. I don't believe you have anything to do with the take over in Hogsmeade. But I also don't think it's mere coincidence that you're here. I think there's some underlying issue we have yet to uncover." She said this with a sigh and even though she was basically telling me she didn't trust me, I still felt as if she were on my side.

"I'm not here to hurt Harry, Hermione." I said for what seemed like the billionth time today.

"I know you're not. At least, I don't believe you think you are… if that makes any sense. What I'm trying to say is I think someone else has plans for you that we have to see, Morgan." She said while looking up in thought and picking at a place under her chin.

I couldn't bring myself to agree with her but I wasn't about to argue with her either. In a way, I had gotten an approval which means that, for now at least, I didn't have to worry about any opposition from Harry's friends. We were on the same page and it made me feel immensely comfortable as well as liked.

I didn't know why, but at that moment it felt as if I was supposed to be here and that Harry, Ron and Hermione were supposed to be my companions. I was exactly where I needed to be in life. It was a pretty intense feeling too. My skin started to tingle all over and it felt hot, as if I were standing right in front of the fire. But as soon as I noticed it and looked down, it disappeared. Hermione seemed to notice my concern.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't really know, but I just got a super weird feeling all over. Huh, that was weird." I shrugged my shoulders and readjusted myself on the armchair. "Anyways, back to Harry." I chuckled a little. She just shook her head and smiled.

"Don't worry about tonight. Just relax and have fun. And don't forget to breathe." She laughed as I hung my head.

"Is he as nice as he seems?" I asked her after a moment.

"Even better than that, he's 100% real." She added. But that just made me stress even more. _What if I'm not good enough!_ I started hyperventilating.

"I can't handle this kind of stress, Hermione!" This only prompted her to laugh again which wasn't helping my nerves at all. She shook her again and pulled her book back up to her nose.

"Just be yourself, Morgan. You obviously impressed him enough with that." She said from behind the book and I slumped in my chair, defeated.

_Surely you have something halfway decent to wear!_

This could not be happening. I had about ten minutes before I would be meeting Harry in the common room and _still_ had yet to find an appropriate outfit for tonight. I was beginning to get frantic as I rummaged through my trunk and a small pile of clothes was building on the floor next to it. I heard the door open.

"Aren't you supposed to be meeting Harry soon" Hermione asked, coming to sit on my bed. This only made me rummage more, throwing clothes this way and that.

"I don't have _anything_ suitable to wear!" I whined.

"What's wrong with what you've got on?"

"Frumpy!" I snapped and then stopped when I realized she was wearing an outfit similar to mine. "Well, what I mean is, I, um-"

"You have great social skills." Hermione said before smirking. _Oops._

"Would you wear this on a sort-of date?" I asked her. She wrinkled her nose and I had my answer. "Well what do you suppose I should wear? All I have are jeans and t-shirts! I don't even have dress pants! Or a skirt!" I was beginning to sweat. Hermione came to my rescue. I was going to have to do something nice for her if she kept this up.

She picked up a blank tank top that was lying on top of the pile of rejected clothes and then found a white, short sleeve button up and tossed them at me. I held them up and considered them. It was a casual but cute combination.

"You're a life saver, Hermione!" She just grinned and waved a hand at me dismissively.

"Just hurry up and get down there. Don't want you to keep him waiting too long" I laughed nervously as I changed in the bathroom. I went over to the sink and hurriedly applied a little makeup before running back into the dorm for Hermione's once over.

"You look great, now go!"

I rushed out of the dorm and down the stairs, slowing just as I reached the last three steps so as not to look flushed. He was already in the common room, waiting for me next to the fire. He was talking to a girl a remember Hermione had pointed out as being Ron's little sister. Ginny, I think was her name. A small pang of jealousy erupted in the pit of my stomach that I quickly squashed. If he hadn't liked me even a little, he wouldn't have invited me to the Astronomy Tower tonight.

I went right to his side.

"Hello, Harry." I greeted him and was smug to see the girls smile turn a little sour as he greeted me enthusiastically.

"Hey, ready for an astronomy lesson?" He asked. The girl named Ginny frowned a bit.

"Definitely." I said with a smile.

He excused himself from their conversation and led me through the portrait hole. We walked for a while, going up many wide spiraling staircases till we reached what had to be the astronomy tower.

It was quite large as far as planetariums went. And there weren't any chairs either. It was just a large circular room with a few tracking devices lining the sides except for a pair of glass doors to the right. They led to a balcony that Harry was already heading towards. I followed him through the doors and looked up at the stars just in time to see a shooting star pass by.

"Make a wish, Morgan." Harry said to me and I did.

I sat lazily on the edge of the astronomy tower as I listened to Harry's quill scratch the parchment. He was almost done charting the movements of a group of stars and I'll admit I was feeling the weight of the end coming down on my shoulders. It was a beautiful night for star gazing, even better when you were sitting next to one of the hottest and most famous wizards in all of history.

It had an almost romantic feel to it that was just on the right side of ruined. I had walked out earlier just in time to see a shooting star and to make a wish. Without even realizing there was another step down onto the balcony I stepped out. As you can probably guess I took a tumble. I landed face down into the stone floor. Luckily my arms broke the fall to my face but my chest took the full blow.

I looked down at myself and rubbed the spot under my breasts that still throbbed. I'll have a bruise there tomorrow for sure.

I felt Harry's gaze on me and looked up to see him looking at me in amusement. I felt the jab about my unfortunate slip coming and decided to be as graceful as possible.

I stuck my tongue out at him with grand fashion and heard him chuckle.

"How was your trip, Morgan?" He was laughing a little harder now. I pouted in the opposite direction.

"It was lovely, thank you." His laugh rose another octave. I turned around and 'puffed' at him and he smirked. God that crooked grin of his took my breath away.

He looked down at his parchment once more before rolling it up and tucking it away inside his robes.

"You ready to head back?" He asked softly. I sighed.

"No" At least I was being honest. I didn't want this night to end. He shook his head at me and looked out over the grounds. It wasn't a full moon but a small sliver of it that remained cast a light glow on our surroundings.

I couldn't help myself; I stared, unabashedly at his figure taking everything in. From his untidy hair sticking up in all directions, to the soft slope of his nose, even to the small pout forming on his lips. He was really quite stunning in his good looks, but his posture suggested he was no where near aware of it. And then he looked over at me, and I was caught.

I tried to look away but I was stuck. His eyes were on mine. Those beautiful emeralds locked me in my place. I knew that our eyes were similar in tone but the depth in his made mine fade in comparison. I think I could stare all day into his eyes and never get bored. My breathing hitched a little, coming a little faster. He started to move towards me then, angling himself as if he were about to kiss me. Just as the distance was closing in, a soft 'meow' came from the doorway to the balcony. We both jumped away from each other, looking in the direction of the noise.

"Bloody hell" Harry said, all color draining from both our faces. Mr. Filch, the caretaker stood confidently at the door.

"What in the blazes were you doing up there, Potter?" Professor McGonagall was gesturing madly, her night cap starting to slip off in her fury. I looked over at Harry who had his head bowed in shame. _Uh oh_

"Professor, I was only finishing up some Astronomy homework that is due for tomorrow's class." He said simply. I looked back and forth between the two as if watching a heated tennis match.

"With a girl no less! Alone I may be more inclined to look past this but with another student, a _female_ student. I can not let this go without punishment." Harry's head whipped up in shock.

"But, Professor, nothing happened! I was just showing her the Astronomy Tower!" But Professor McGonagall shook her head, her mind made up.

"Ms. Lennox, do you have anything to say for yourself?" She finally addressed. I was starting to think they'd forgotten I was there. I cleared my throat before answering.

"I'm really very sorry." How lame. In America, I had no trouble getting my teachers to look the other way. I always had a fantastic skill in persuasion. Tonight however, the magic was gone.

"Well I have no other choice but to give you both detentions. Saturday morning I would like you both to report to Mr. Filch's office. You'll have a two hour long detention to serve and Potter, Ms. Lennox. I advise you both to steer clear of late night homework sessions outside your common rooms in future. Off to bed the both you." She ordered us out of her office. Her lecture in homework session etiquette with the opposite sex left me feeling quite embarrassed. It made me feel as if we actually _did_ do something un-becoming.

"I'm sorry you got in trouble again, on your second day at Hogwarts." Harry broke the silence on our walk back to the Gryffindor common room. He sounded sincere in his apology but it was completely unneeded.

How could I be sorry for getting to spend an evening with him?

"It's really alright. I don't regret it in the least." I assured him. He looked up at me with a small smile.

When we got to picture of the Fat Lady he stopped and turned around. His eyes found mine again, my knees going weak. _Oh for the love of all that's holy!_

"I just wanted you to know that I really enjoyed spending time with you tonight. Thank you for accompanying me. And I'm really sorry you got in trouble for it. Wackspurt." He muttered to the portrait. She muttered a few 'tuts', shaking her head at our lateness I presume. But I wasn't really concerned with it. I was too aware of the beating my heart was giving my chest. My breathing sped up as I walked through the portrait hole and into the common room.

"Really, Harry, it's no big deal. I had a lovely time as well." I tried in vain to sound nonchalant. As we neared the stairs he caught me by the hand, bringing my palm slowly up to his lips, kissing it softly before letting it go. My heart fluttered.

"I'm glad. Goodnight, Morgan." He took off up the stairs, leaving me dazed and trying to control the palpitations my heart was now going through. I smiled as I walked through the dormitory to my bed.

Tonight I took the time to get ready for bed. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed for the bathroom. I changed into my favorite set of night clothes and stood in front of a mirror as I brushed my hair out. I studied myself then, turning my body this way and that way, scrutinizing every inch from the top of my head to the tip of my toes.

I had never been one to be so confident in my appearance. No, that wasn't true; it wasn't a lack in confidence, but more a lack of acknowledgement. I never paid attention things like appearances back in America. I rarely primped myself for school nor did I pay attention to the newest fashion statement any of the boys would put on for the other females. I never cared. I wore my own style, sticking to what was easy rather than anything appealing to the male eye. But as I stared at myself in the mirror I discovered that things had changed a lot in the appearance department since my last school year back home.

I was still pretty skinny than what was normal for a girl my age, but my figure had filled out a lot. My hips were wider and swelled in just the right places which led to fuller thighs and a rounder bottom. My breasts had gotten a slight bit larger, not by a mammoth size, but enough for me to notice at least. Looking at my face I noticed that my cheeks were a little more round. My eyes, I was happy to notice, had maintained their shape. Large and baby doll like in appearance, my eyes had always been my favorite feature. They weren't a dark green or a faint pale green. They were crayola green as I used to say to my mom as a child. They were bright and irresistible as always. I smiled crookedly as I watched the girl in the mirror. It was a kind of hard to look away. Mostly because I was having difficulties in believing it was me. Though the differences were small in comparison, they were monumental to me. It made me realize that the idea of Harry Potter being attracted to me feel less unbelievable, as unbelievable as it still felt. _Huh, imagine that._

I steeled myself away from the mirror and to a sink to brush my teeth, then quickly gathered my things and headed for bed. There was a definite pip to my step that I quickly scolded myself for. Don't get too full of yourself, Lennox.

As I curled up in bed under my soft blankets I couldn't help but smile to myself. My first two days at Hogwarts were a roller coaster of emotions and catastrophes. But at least at the end of it all, there was still something to look forward to in the up coming days. And I took strong comfort in this thought as I drifted easily to sleep.

By the next morning at breakfast, nearly everyone in Gryffindor knew about mine and Harry's unfortunate meeting with Mr. Filch. They also had a colorful array of explanations for what had really gone on up on the Astronomy Tower, none of them any where close to the truth. I overheard one girl whispering to her friend that Harry and I had been kissing passionately before being violently separated by Mr. Filch while others were commenting on how completely scandalous it was that we were even up there to begin with. Most of the stories sounded like a case of sour grapes, though that may be my ego talking.

I sat down across from Harry and reached for the pumpkin juice. "Good morning" I said to him and his friends. Hermione looked up and smiled while Ron merely nodded his head while he piled the food into his mouth. I raised an eyebrow as Hermione looked at him in disgust.

"Do you _ever_ stop eating?" She asked him. He raised his head, looking between the two of us.

"What?" But Hermione just shook her head and sipped, lady like, on her orange juice and went back to reading her textbook. He went back to his food and I laughed and turned to Harry. He was looking over the morning edition of the Daily Prophet.

"Anymore news about what happened in Hogsmeade?" He looked up at me then, a grim expression on his face.

"No, there's nothing new. It's mostly just details on the clean up and the ever growing list of casualties." He sighed and flipped to the next page.

The rest of the day went by without much event. I caught up on some text book reading while my friends finished last minute homework. As we walked into the Great Hall for dinner I happened to notice a new face at the Headmaster's table.

"Who's that sitting to the right of McGonagall?" I asked, looking incredulously and feeling almost appalled.

"That's Professor Straybourn. He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione giggled a little as she said this. "He _is_ quite unusual, what with the hair and metal in his face. I just stared at her in disbelief.

"Not to mention all the ink." Ron piped up.

"He's a _teacher_?" I looked back at him again, taking in his very strange appearance. He was young and muscular, with long black cords of ink spreading out from some unseen center point on his back. They wove intricate designs across his skin. He had bright, piercing blue eyes hooded with thick eyebrows, each pierced twice. And there was a stud in his nose which made me cringe thinking of how that must have hurt. His hair was bleach blond and spiked in perfect even rows. If he were a muggle it would taken him hours to achieve such perfection.

"He's pretty unorthodox in looks, but, Morgan. He's amazing. He knows what he's talking about, he's lived it. He was an aura for two years before applying for the position here. And Dumbledore has the up most respect for him." Harry added. I could tell by this call to the defense that it was his favorite subject and easily one of his favorite teachers.

"It's still a little shocking though." I giggled and took a seat at the table turning my attention away from the eccentric teacher. Harry shrugged.

"I suppose but just wait till you see him in class to make any sort of an opinion. Trust me; you'll be more amazed by his skill."

"When do I have that class next?" I asked, loading some food on my plate.

"You'll see him tomorrow actually. It's our first class and only class before lunch." Hermione said from behind her book.

"Do you always bring a text book to meals?" I asked, looking at her in amusement.

"Yes." Harry and Ron both answered in unison before Hermione could even look up at me. She rolled her eyes at them and smiled sheepishly at me.

"She's the smartest in our year, Morgan. If she's not carrying twice her course load in books she's in the library checking them out." Ron said with an almost fond tone to his voice. I could tell they both noticed this as they flushed pink immediately after.

"I'm glad you think so, Ron, thank you." She said shyly to him but went right back to her book. I looked over at Harry with a smile and he winked.

After dinner we went back to the common room, sitting at the same set of tables as we had earlier. It wasn't too long before we closed our books and head to our respective dormitories for the night. My head hit the pillow and I was almost instantly asleep.

After the blankets fell to the ground, Carter held the baby up towards the fire almost as an offering.

"I give you my first born, as a sign of my trust and the belief in your teachings. I ask of you to keep her safe and bless her with the magic of old. Heal her, protect her, keep her always in your grace, for the good our world relies solely on the magic you bestow on her this night." He ended his speech with a bowed head, arms still offering his daughter towards the fire.

"_What you seek is close at hand. Trust in me and you shall be lead through your future darkness and into the light._"

The voice seemed to come from no where and everywhere at once. It was all around the circle of hooded figures, it was in the fire and it was in the air. It was beautiful and entrancing, it sounded as if a choir of angels had descended upon them.

"_Send her to me. Throw her towards my guiding light and I shall grant you what you seek. Only when you trust me fully will you gain the power of old._"

There was an audible gasp as the meaning took hold within the group. It was meant that the baby be sacrificed? She was to be thrown into the fire?

"Surely you do not mean what I-" Carter began but was cut off.

"_Trust me fully and I shall grant you the power to rid the Earth of all the darkness enshrouding the light._"

Carter was torn between the love of his child and the love of his people. He looked back towards where his wife stood, transfixed with horror. _I'm sorry, my love. I must act in favor of our world._ And with that he closed his eyes and tossed her to the flames. He waited with baited breath for the screaming to ensue but it never came.

As he opened his eyes he was shocked to see that the baby did not in fact land in the fire, but was suspended above it as if floating. She fussed a little at the change in atmosphere but was otherwise unharmed. The voice floated amongst them once more.

"_I shall now grant you the power of which you seek. Only when true darkness threatens to ensnare the light, will you have the ability to vanquish it all. Use it well._"

I jolted awake, my breath coming in short gasps as my heart rate came back under control. Goosebumps erupted on my skin as I recalled what I had just dreamt.

"What in the bloody hell was that?"


	4. What Dreams May Come

"There is way too much bloody light in this dormitory in the morning." Ron mumbled as he got himself dressed. We were running late. Again.

"You wouldn't think so if you got up early enough to make it to breakfast on time." I yelled back at him from the bathroom. I heard only more mumbling and assumed it a sound of agreement. I finished brushing my teeth and as I slipped my glasses back on I got a better look of myself in the mirror. What was Hermione going on about yesterday? Something about Morgan and I looking alike? _She's losing it more than I am these days._ I thought as I examined my appearance. Black hair, green eyes, light skin, these were only subtle alikeness's. Lot's of people had these features! No need to throw a tizzy over it.

"Oi! You done goggling at yourself? We're going to be late!" I jumped while Ron snickered at my self appraisal.

"And whose fault is that?" I countered back, shaking my hair out of my eyes as I grabbed up my bag.

"It's the sun's fault for coming up so damn quick." I rolled my eyes as we descended the stairs to the common room.

-Break-

"I'm so nervous." I said over the morning _Prophet_. Hermione had yet another book on the table as she sipped her juice.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, Morgan. Professor Straybourn is a wonderful teacher. You'll see."

"I'm not worried about him being a good teacher. Consider my disastrous first day with Professor Snape, if you would be so kind." She flinched as she remembered. "Not exactly a comforting history to base my nervousness on, eh?"

"Perhaps Professor Snape isn't the best candidate to use in this example." She slipped her nose back into her book then. Nothing seemed to keep her distracted for long. _This girl, I'll tell you._

"Perhaps" I sniffed back. "But what do you suppose is taking the boys so long?" This piece of info did in fact bring Hermione out of her book, a little frown appearing on her lips. She looked at her watch, her frown deepening.

"They'll be late. I'm sure it's Ron's fault some how. He's always five minutes behind on everything." She tsked and shook her head. "If we don't skedaddle soon, we'll be late ourselves. Best not fall into another one of those 'disastrous first impressions'." She snickered as she finished her juice.

We got up then and slung our bags over our shoulders and headed for the door.

"So we've seen the dungeons and the green houses. Where does Professor Straybourn hold _his_ class at?" I asked as we walked briskly through the corridors.

"He's up on the seventh floor. Actually, he has the whole floor to himself." My draw dropped. Was this not a huge school? Surely one whole floor was way more than enough room for one teacher.

"I know." Hermione continued as she took in my expression. "He's made himself an entire Defense wing. He's got multiple class rooms for each year that are specifically geared towards their own syllabus. He's thorough."

"I'll say." I mumbled as we reached the entrance to the seventh floor gallery. The paintings in this area of the school were different. Most of them depicted powerful battles of magic between 'light' and 'dark'. I shuddered as I passed one such picture whose fighters lay in heaping piles of bloody pieces. "Thorough." I mumbled as I pushed myself forward.

We got to the classroom just as Professor Straybourn was closing the door. I looked up sheepishly as he tsked at our late arrival. I followed Hermione to seat in the back and was surprised to see Harry and Ron had already made it to class.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence." Harry whispered as we took our seats behind them.

"Says the boy who skipped breakfast." I hissed back at him. He was about to protest but Hermione 'Shh'd" us. I looked up as Straybourn took his spot at the front of the class.

"First impressions are lasting impressions." He said with a smirk in my direction. Blood rushed to my cheeks as I sunk low in my seat. _That's it, I'm doomed._ I gave Hermione a withering look. She, at least, had the good grace to blush herself.

"I'm sorry, Professor." I said in a clear voice. To my surprise, however, he laughed and waved at me with a dismissing hand.

"Don't worry yourself into a fit, Morgan. We don't concern ourselves too seriously with things like tardiness. Try not to let it happen again though alright?"

I blinked. _Did that just happen?_

"Sure?" I offered, quite unsure at the moment.

"No problem, and welcome to the class." He said warmly as I began to relax and smiled back. "Alright guys, so last class we covered in _theory_ the importance of distraction spells. Now it's prudent to understand the differences in situations that could turn greatly in your favor from one of these spells, and also which ones could render it useless."

And we were off. It became apparent pretty quick just how awesome of a teacher that Professor Straybourn was. We covered basic spell performance, deciphering the proper situations and even had a practical portion where members of our class 'acted' out circumstances that could be appropriate and inappropriate for use of the distraction spell.

It was also obvious how much respect radiated not just from Harry, but from Straybourn as well. He was constantly calling on Harry's raised hand and agreeing with a lot of his suggestions. Even more, he encouraged Harry to broaden his line of thought and in turn pressed the rest of us to see what Harry had already deduced.

During the first half of the practical, Professor Straybourn quickly called on Harry to be the first to cast the distraction spell. I could tell immediately that this was a subject that Harry excelled. A look of pride came over his face as he confidently casted a near perfect distraction spell towards the advancing teacher. By the time Straybourn became aware again of what was going on, Harry had him magically confined and hanging upside down.

"Brilliant, Harry. Simply marvelous, now get me down." Harry smirked at the class while he flicked his wand and all at once Professor Straybourn was on his feet with a wild smile on his face. Harry looked towards me and winked. I felt my cheeks grow hot as I smiled shyly back at him.

-After class-

"So what did you think of the class, Morgan?" I asked as we filed out of Professor Straybourn's class. She was smiling and shaking her head.

"I have to admit it, he was amazing." She laughed softly seeming surprised at her own deduction.

"I think we have a new member added to our 'Awed Club', Harry." Ron joked as he clapped her on her back.

"Oh yeah? I'm pretty good at fashion spells, I could make us shirts!" She offered, going along with Ron. Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Oh sure, we'll just wear them to class every week shall we? Perhaps we'd be the laughing stock of the school. 'Gryffindor for Straybourn!' Give me a break." Everyone laughed as we continued back to the common room.

As we got to the picture of the Fat Lady my stomach grumbled and I remembered missing breakfast this morning. I looked up at Ron and realized he had the same thoughts.

"Hey girls, I think Ron and I need to grab a quick bite. Well meet you back here in a few."

"Maybe next time you could wake up in time to eat breakfast with the rest of us." Morgan quipped as she aimed a smirk my way. My stomach fluttered and I had the odd thought that it wasn't caused from my empty stomach.

"I'll try and remember that when the alarm goes off tomorrow."

"Yeah, we'll see." She stuck her tongue out and disappeared with Hermione through the portrait hole.

Ron and I made our way to the Great Hall just in time to see trays of snacks and pitchers of pumpkin juice appearing evenly down the tables.

"Are you ever going to tell me what _really_ happened on the Astronomy Tower the other night?" Ron asked as we sat down near one of the trays. I considered my words before I spoke. The truth was, I didn't really know myself. One minute I was finishing my scroll of homework and the next I was heading in for a kiss, only failing at doing so thanks to Filch and his annoying cat.

"I'd have thought you knew by now, what with everyone else seeming to know my business around here." I said with a slight edge. _Who needs privacy?_

"Come on, mate. It's just us." He said then quickly looked around to make sure his sentiments were true. "What's the _real_ deal?" He urged.

"I dunno what happened. Everything went so fast really. I showed her the Astronomy Tower and started finishing my charts. It was going fine… and then I felt her looking at me. I don't know what came over me, Ron. I felt the strongest desire to kiss her and just as I started leaning in to it, Filch showed up." I confessed in a huff.

"So what's the problem? You're acting like some horrible crime happened." He smirked.

"That's just it! I shouldn't have done that. I could have ruined any future friendship with her. What if I had succeeded? What would she have thought of me? That I lure girls up to a romantic evening on the Astronomy Tower just to have my way with them? That's not me, but I would have looked like _that_ guy had I actually kissed her!" I hissed under my breath, looking back and forth as a group of fourth years passed us.

"You're a tad thick aren't you?" He was chuckling at me but I only looked on in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded getting angry.

"Haven't you noticed the way she looks at you?" I blinked. _Huh?_ Surely he was mistaken. Surely he meant the way _I_ look at _her_. "You really are blind. Harry, even the most unobservant git could notice the way that girl looks at you."

"Lies." I said dismissively as I shook my head.

"Don't believe me? Ask her for yourself. Trust me, you didn't do anything that could push her away." He reassured me. I wanted to believe him too.

"I dunno, Ron."

"Well do you like the girl?" He asked. I just sat there. _Do I?_ I didn't know what to say. "What if Dean or Seamus started talking to her? How would you feel then?" All I saw was red.

"No!" I yelled as I pounded my fist into the table.

"Oi, calm down! It's not actually happening. Hypothetical, Harry, remember?" He grinned, seeming pleased with his train of thought, but all I wanted to do was punch him. How could he suggest such a thing? _Dean and Seamus, really? Pfft!_

What was wrong with me? I hardly know the girl and all I could think about was how I couldn't let anyone else have her. _Get a hold of yourself, you git!_

"There's something wrong with me. It makes no sense to me. How can I feel so strongly for someone I hardly know?" I hung my head. Feelings are so tiresome to deduce.

"You like her."

"It would appear that way." He rolled his eyes and snickered.

"Well now that we've got that out of the way, pass me a muffin, mate. I'm bloody starving." I rolled my eyes and threw it at his face. _Damn bottomless pit!_

-Break-

I laid my head back on the soft cushion of the couch. My head had been hurting me all morning but this was suddenly unbearable.

"You've looked a little out of this morning, Morgan. Are you feeling alright?" Hermione's voice came softly from my right. I felt the couch dip a little as sat beside me.

"I'll be alright; my head is just hurting right now." I kept my eyes closed, willing my temples to stop throbbing.

"Do you want me to charm it away?" She asked. I peeked at her warily through half closed eyes.

"I dunno, Hermione. Even experienced witches have a hard time getting medi-charms just right." I said doubtfully.

"Oh come on, I've been doing them for Harry and Ron since fourth year." My head throbbed once, daring me to say yes. It didn't take long for me to cave.

"Alright, fine, but be careful please! The last thing I need is to have tentacles coming out from my ears or something awful like that." I squeezed my eyes shut.

"_Cranio-reliefuri_" She muttered and all at once my head stopped throbbing. _Oh, thank God!_

"Boy, you sure come in handy, Hermione. Thank you so much." I released a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding.

"I'm glad you think so." She said wryly. "What do you suppose caused this headache from hell?" She asked. I had to think a moment. Could I tell her the truth? I wasn't sure, I felt so embarrassed about it myself. I could almost hear her laughter now.

"You might think I'm crazy." I said in a soft voice.

"I'm sure you're wrong. Tell me what the matter is?" She sat up straighter, ready to listen attentively.

"I don't know really. I've been having weird dreams since I got here. They're like flashbacks except I don't remember them ever being real. It's been the same thing the last three nights. I see my mother and my father in our house, but it's not the one in California."

"You mean it's the house you lived in here in Europe?" She asked.

"Yes. Except that I was too little to remember it. We moved when I was just a baby. I've only ever seen it in pictures, but I could tell it was the same house in my dream. They were standing at the back door towards our yard. There was a large fire and surrounding it were people. There were lots of people, people I've never seen before. They were wearing dark green cloaks and some of them had their faces covered with their hoods. They were chanting something. I don't think it was in English, but, Hermione, it was so real. I can close my eyes right now and see it perfectly." I frowned; I wasn't sure how to word the rest of this. I looked up at her then, worried about what to say.

"What happened next, Morgan?" She asked softly. I started breathing heavy then. It was hard to think about because what happened went against everything that was ever considered normal.

"My mother was holding something in her arms. It was a baby, wrapped in white linens. She handed the bundle to my father and he raised it high above his arms, like an offering. He seemed to address the crowd of people only he didn't. There was a loud voice that came from the fire, it came from everywhere. It was soft and angelic, it was beautiful. But there was something wrong with it. It wasn't real and it told my father to surrender the baby to it. I didn't know what it meant till he was suddenly dropping the linens from the baby and…" My breath hitched and caught in my throat. _I can't do it, it's so awful._

"What was it, Morgan?" Hermione was leaning closer, alarm spreading across her face.

"He tossed it, the baby. He tossed the baby into the fire." I whispered.

"He did what?" Her hand shot out towards mine and she grasped my arm just above my elbow. "Morgan, tell me everything that happened."

It was exhausting. After replaying the scene from my dream to Hermione once, she quickly pulled out some parchment and a quill and asked me to repeat everything all over again. It was traumatizing. I didn't even realize I'd spent so much time trying to forget everything till it all came tumbling out. Every doubt, ever suspicion, ever horrible thought that ran through my mind, all came out and was jotted down by Hermione.

"What's this all about? What do you think it means?" I finally asked her after she went quiet.

"I don't know, it sounds like a ritual of some sort but I can't think off the top of my head what it might actually mean. You say your father exchanged multiple words with this voice?" She asked for what seemed like the billionth time.

"Yes, I already said this."

"Who do you suppose the baby was?" She asked for the first time. I chewed on my lip and looked down, not wanting to answer this. I already had a theory, and that's where the story got insane.

"You already know, don't you?" She asked as she saw my face.

"I don't know." I looked away again.

"You think it's you." Silence. "I thought so too." She said more softly this time. I looked up at her then as my chin began to tremble.

"Yes." I whispered. "I don't know _how_ it could be me. Surely that baby would have died. That was an awfully large fire." _But it's the only thing that makes sense!_

"Did your parents have any other children? Maybe it was someone else's baby, from the group of people? Your parents might be the leader of this group. It makes sense right? Your dad was the only one that addressed 'the voice'." She was lost in thought after a moment.

"No, it's not possible. I mean, it _could_ be possible, but I saw the baby just before my dad threw it in the fire. It was a girl, and she had dark hair like me."

"All babies have darker hair when they're little." She doubted.

"Not like this, Hermione. Her hair was pitch black, and I've seen pictures of me when I was that small, I look just like the baby from my dream. It had to be me."

"I don't know, Morgan, but we'll get to the bottom of this. I have a really good connection in the library. I'll see about getting into the restricted section. Maybe I can find something on dark magic rituals."

"How do you know it was dark magic?" I asked skeptically.

"I don't, but if _was_ you, what can you remember happening after you were tossed into the fire?" That brought me up short. What _did_ happen?

"I can't remember. Every time I try to think about it, all I see is green, lots of green. It's like everything suddenly goes hazy and the room is filled with this bright green light. My back hurts too. It's a sharp stab of pain right here" I got up and showed her with my hands the place on my back that hurt.

I suddenly remembered my scar that was located exactly where my pain was radiating from. I was about to alert her to this, but then thought better of it. Hadn't she just been telling Harry she didn't trust me because of the things in our appearance that were alike? How would she react to know that I have a scar _exactly_ like Harry's on my back? _She'd probably curse me halfway to London._

"I don't know what to think, but first thing's first. We need to find out everything we can on rituals involving fires and babies." She started writing herself a list and packing up her bag. It was almost lunch time.

"Are you going to the library now?" I asked her.

"You think I can concentrate on Transfiguration with all this going on? I don't think so. I'll meet you in class." She started to get up.

"What about lunch?"

"I'll grab something later." She turned towards the portrait hole.

"Wait! What are you going to tell Harry and Ron?" I was suddenly worried. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face Harry with all this. I could tell she was sensing my hesitation.

"I'll leave that up to you, Morgan, but keep in mind; I don't like keeping things from them. Especially from Harry, he's always been up front with both me and Ron. If you want to stay a part of this group, and get the best help available to you, I would consider reaching out to him at some point okay? I nodded as she turned again to leave. What a mess this has turned out to be. _I'm here three days and already there's a plot thickening._

I had to figure out a way to bring this up to Harry. Hermione was right; Harry went out on a limb for me when both Ron and Hermione doubted my sincerity. I owed it to him to tell him the truth, but how? I'd need Hermione's help, that's for sure. I stood up then and grabbed my bag as I headed towards the portrait hole. It was almost time for lunch. It was going to be hard to face him with all this knowledge and not say anything, but I had made my mind. After dinner I would tell him everything, and then pray that it wasn't enough to push him away for good.

_A girl could hope, right?_

-Lunch-

I was staring at the chessboard, waiting for a move to hit me, when Morgan came to the table. I looked at my watch and blanched. _How had the time moved that fast?_ I watched as she sat down next to Ron, an odd expression on her face.

"What's up with you?" I asked her. She looked at me then, as if she only just realized who she sat with.

"Hi, Harry, Ron. Wizarding chess I see. Who's winning?" She asked in a distracted tone. I quirked an eyebrow at her and looked over at Ron as he watched her with scrutiny. I shrugged and decided it was better left unsaid.

"Ron always wins at chess. He's a bloody cheat I tell you." I said with a laugh.

"I am not!" He said indignantly and we were back to staring down the board. I made the only move I could think of in a vain attempt to block him off, only to then realize I'd left a large space open and my queen suddenly vulnerable. "Ah ha! Check!" I grumbled.

"I don't see why you insist on playing me anymore. You beat me every damn time." I said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe I just like seeing the frustrated look on your face when you realize for the umpteenth time that you'll never beat me." He snickered and I chucked a biscuit at him. I looked back to Morgan then and realized she wasn't even paying attention. She was just absent mindedly putting food in her mouth and seemed absolutely lost in thought. I reached my hand across to the table to hers. She looked up at me in alarm and then quickly relaxed.

"Sorry, I'm just stuck in my own head right now." She said, trying to reassure me. I didn't believe it for a second. Something was wrong.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"No, but I will be. We'll talk after class alright? I'm not ready to get into it right now, and anyhow it's a long story. I'll need Hermione's help with it." She said looking down at her plate, looking suddenly disinterested in her food. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You're gonna leave me hanging?" I offered her a small smile. She seemed to soften a little and my heart squeezed in an uncomfortable way. It was obvious she was in pain, and I wasn't the least bit happy about it either.

"I'm sorry… but yes. Trust me, you'll thank me later."

Ron looked back and forth between us during our little exchange but said nothing. When I looked up at him it was clear that he didn't miss any of it. Something was wrong and suddenly we were both aware of our missing guest.

"Where's Hermione?" He asked her.

"She's in the library; she said she'll meet us in class." Ron looked up at me, suddenly worried. Only one thing made Hermione skip meals for the library. There was trouble brewing at Hogwarts, and something told me our new little friend was at the bottom of it all.

-Break-

It was quiet on our way back to the great hall that evening for dinner. The tension in the air was like a live wire, crackling and sizzling between the four of us, waiting to make a connection. Hermione and I were distracted during Transfiguration and Charms class and I could tell that Harry and Ron were noticing that something major was up. It was all about to come to a head and I was fearful for the out come.

"Alright you two, spill. What's going on that has the both of you so nervous you're practically shaking." Harry grabbed our arms and turned us around to face him. I saw Hermione glance my way before answering.

"Not here. We'll tell you later." Harry seemed to be losing his patience with us. I could see his face flushing with anger.

"No, tell me now. If something is so wrong that it's got the two of you on edge like this, I need to know." My resolve was wavering. Hadn't I just been convincing myself all afternoon that telling him was the right thing to do? He deserved the truth.

"Hermione, maybe we should tell them now." I said softly.

"Okay but not here. We'll tell you everything over dinner. In case you hadn't noticed, I skipped lunch this afternoon." She hissed as she started tugging on their sleeves to get them to move. "But you're not going to like this."

-Dinner-

There are moments in everyone's life that suddenly alter the course of every action you thought you'd ever make. After hearing Morgan and Hermione recount everything about the dreams Morgan was having, I was beginning to feel as if this was one of those moments.

"What does it all mean though?" I asked Hermione who seemed to have taken over the story telling. Morgan had been unusually quiet.

"I don't know, Harry. I cross referenced everything I could find on magical rituals involving fire and babies or just babies and I couldn't find anything. It just seems so ridiculous."

Morgan's head snapped up at that point and I wondered if there was anything else to the story.

"What about _magical_ fires and babies?" Hermione looked skeptical but there was something to it.

"No, listen; it would explain why I'm still alive if it were actually me. Maybe the fire had some sort of magical property to it that we're over looking." Hermione thought about it for a moment.

"I've never heard of anything like that before. The only magical fires I ever knew were cursed fires that never went out and were wildly out of control. I don't think you can magic a fire to do something other than burn." Ron offered. Something wasn't connecting though, there was something missing from the equation.

"No, Morgan's right. What if the fire was a product of the enchanted voice she heard? That would mean the fire had become a sort of projection. Maybe it did something. Perhaps it was the physical aspect of the voice." Hermione mused. I still wasn't sold.

"This is all based on whether or not her dream was even real." I said and was greeted with silence. I looked up at her then and instantly regretted my words. Her chin was trembling and a lone tear was traveling down her cheek.

"You don't believe me." She whispered. It wasn't a question, but an accusation. I reached my hand out to her.

"No, I do believe you, but dreams are so relative. It could mean there's something going on, but maybe we shouldn't take this for…" I dropped off at the look on her face. She pulled her hand away from mine and looked determinedly ahead of her.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to say anything." She said flatly and took a few deep breaths, steadying herself before continuing. "I know how crazy this sounds okay? But I'm not crazy! I'm telling you, this was more than just your average dream. It was real!" She hissed vehemently at me. "And I don't need you or anyone else to tell me otherwise."

She got up from the table then, grabbing her bag and heading for door.

"Wait, Morgan, I'm sorry!" I jumped up and reached out for her. She whipped around then, anger tears streaking down her face.

"I never expected anything from you, Harry. I went along with everything you guys told me. About your life prior to school, about Voldemort, about everything! I'd have thought you of all the people in this place would understand how I feel. Apparently, I was severely wrong!" She yelled over a couple of first years. I looked around, suddenly very aware of how quiet the great hall had just become. After another withering look, she turned on her heel and ran through the door.

I sat back down and looked at Ron and Hermione. They both looked like they were holding back kicks.

"Blimey, Harry. Who'd have thought you'd have competition for the most uncomfortable situations to unfold in front of the whole school?" Ron quipped. I saw Hermione elbow him in the ribs and he winced in pain.

I suddenly became very aware of just how horrible this situation had gotten. Guilt racked through me as I replayed Morgan's words in my head over and over again. _'I'd have thought _you_ of all the people in this place would understand how I feel.'_ It was true, I should. Hadn't I doubted myself in situations just like this one, and hadn't I felt just as unsure and crazy as she had?

I shook my head and I realized how horrible I'd just been to her. All she had hoped for in reaching out to me was a friend to tell her she wasn't crazy after all, and that everything would work out fine. _You really did it this time, Potter._ I really had.


	5. The Growing Unease, The Death of Doubt

Tuesday dawned bright and early. Too early one might say. As I lay in my bed, drinking in the warm sunshine coming through the windows, the weight of my sadness hit me square in the chest.

Harry pulled the rug right out from underneath me last night by wanting to squash the idea of my dreams being reality. I reached out to him and in turn, was burned beyond belief.

"Morgan?" A soft voice came from the doorway. I peeked my head out from around the curtains and stared bleary eyed at Hermione's form. I felt my chin begin to tremble and watched as she walked to my bed. She perched herself lightly and offered her arms. I hesitated only a second before flinging myself into her embrace with a soft sob.

"Oh, Hermione, how could I have been so stupid?" I sniffled into her shoulder. She patted my back soothingly, doing exactly as my mother would. At that moment I felt supremely indebted to this girl. She was my savior in so many ways since my arrival here only days ago.

"He didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Morgan. I know he's very sorry for what he said." I just shook my head.

"He's been through worse, Hermione. He's been through the most unbelievable ordeals, how could he sit there and tell me to my face that I'm over reacting?" I gently pulled myself out of her arms and sat back sniffling.

"I can't answer that, but you should talk to him. Give him the opportunity to explain himself and apologize." I frowned. Was she really going to start defending him before I had a chance to properly think about this?

"Hermione, I know he's your best friend, but I'm really-"

"Angry, I know. You should be. I would be devastated too and I would want time to be angry but when you're done feeling like that, you should talk to him. Don't let this permanently come between your friendship with him. He's a good person. He's just daft like the next boy." She smiled despite her best efforts not to and I couldn't help but join her.

I already planned to talk to him, just not right away. He needs to sit and stew about this. I need him to assess the situation from new eyes and I definitely want him to feel like crap for the way he made me feel. _Boys!_

"I'll talk to him, but not until dinner and don't you go telling him that!" I said a little too forcefully. She gave me a small smile as her hands made a locking gesture in front of her lips.

"Your secret is safe with me. Honestly, he deserves to have a think about this. I can't believe how careless he was last night." She sighed and shook her head sadly. _Boys!_

"Do _you_ think my dreams are real?" I asked her hesitantly. She frowned in thought for a moment before answering.

"I _think_ there's a strong possibility that something is at work with them, yes. Either they happened for real and it really is you and you're remembering them or someone is messing with you from afar. Your conviction to them being real is contagious though." She spoke slowly and deliberately.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think we should strongly consider the idea that the baby in your dreams is you, and that it really happened. If there was even a fraction of a chance that it wasn't real, would it stop you from believing your dreams were true?" She asked me. I thought about it and decided I had no doubts. They were real, I just knew it.

"It happened, Hermione. My dreams are real, I can just feel it, but what do we do about it?" I asked her, feeling hopeless. _What _is_ there to do?_

"Right now you get ready for school and face the day. We'll talk about what comes next once I've had another day in the library and after you and Harry have your talk." Hermione said determinedly. I smiled at her, happy to have even the smallest course of action and then looked at the clock.

"Holy crap! I have to get ready! Professor Snape is gonna _kill_ me if I'm late to my first class!" I jumped out of bed in a rush and grabbed the first pieces of my uniform I could find and ran to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Did you order your potions materials yet?" Hermione called from the dorm.

"Yeah, he gave me order forms the day of my detention. They should be there today." I called back as I began running a brush through my hair. Oh why did my hair pick today of all days to frizz out? I grabbed a hair tie and zipped back into the dorm and grabbed my books and messenger bag and headed for the door.

"Good luck, Morgan!" Hermione yelled and ran for the stairs.

"Thanks!" I called back to her as I flew downstairs and out the portrait hole. _I'm going to need all the luck in the world to make it to class on time!_

-Flashback-

"Bloody hell, Harry, you're a mess this morning." Ron chided Harry with copious amounts of food in his mouth. _Pig._ I rolled my eyes internally as I watched him stuff in another bite. _Honestly, he's a bottomless pit!_

I looked across the table at Harry through narrowed eyes while he flipped idly through the morning _Prophet_. He really was a mess. A light stab of pain erupted in the pit of stomach at the sight. He's had such a terrible last few months and now he's beating himself up over last night's conversation with Morgan. _Serves him right!_

Still, there was something humbling in his appearance today. Harry's been my best friend for five years now and it hurts a little more each year to see him in pain. I reached my hand across the table to his. He jumped a little and looked up to meet my eyes with a grimace.

"You should talk to her." I said to him. He really should. I couldn't believe the way he handled himself last night with Morgan, and I couldn't help but feel partially to blame. I urged her to reach out to him because that's what our group did. We held nothing back from each other and I desperately want Morgan to be one of us. Of course Harry really ruined that plan. He pulled his hand away from mine.

"Knock it off, Hermione." He snapped and I sat back stung.

"Knock what off? You were a git to her last night! Now you need to apologize for it." I snapped back, my anger piquing. _How dare he?_ He rolled his eyes at me and I barely contained my urge to throw something at him.

"I'm not allowed to have an opinion? Can't I pretend for two minutes that there's not another problem that we have to deal with?" He said a little forcefully. Ron nudged my shoulder, a gesture telling me to back off. I ignored it, as usual.

"Don't be ridiculous, I saw it in your face last night when she singled you out. You know you were wrong, and honestly how could you even bring voice to that idea? You of all people." I hissed at him while Ron nudged me again. I hadn't meant to slip those same words to him but they were having the desired affect. He sagged over the paper in defeat.

"I know. I _am_ sorry, but how do I tell her that? She probably won't speak to me again." He said hopelessly. I struggled with the desire to roll my eyes. Harry could be so dramatic some times.

"Just try to talk to her. Even if she doesn't acknowledge you, just say your peace and see how it goes." I offered. It was a start at least, but he was already shaking his head.

"What if she doesn't say anything back? What if I just sit there like an idiot and she ignores me? Or worse, what if she gets up and walks away and won't even listen to me?"

"Well you're not going to find out by just sitting here acting all hopeless about it, mate." Ron jumped in. I smiled and thanked my rarely lucky stars that Ron wasn't completely daft today. Harry scowled at him but looked a little more hopeful than he had five minutes ago. Maybe this could work.

"He's right you know." I smirked at him.

"Where is she? Was she up when you came down to breakfast Hermione?" He asked. _Oh he wants to do this_ now_!_

"No, she wasn't, but she has that advanced Potion's class today so I'm sure she's getting ready now. Why don't I go up there and see how she's feeling and you consider talking to her at dinner tonight okay?" I stood and began gathering my books. Ron looked up at me and smiled, seeming reassured that things were going to work out. He was beginning to really accept Morgan into our group, I could tell and I know it bothered him to see Harry all bent out of shape over something that could have been avoided.

I smiled back at him, happy to have something to do, and it was there. That little twinge in my stomach that I sometimes got when I looked at Ron. I felt the blush rise in my cheeks and I turned quickly towards to the door to leave.

"Why is she sitting by herself?" I hissed to Ron as he stacked yet another plate full of food. I glanced quickly down the table to where Morgan sat sipping on her pumpkin juice. _I'm such an idiot!_

"I'd imagine she's steering clear of you, mate." He answered back before digging in.

"I wonder how her class went. Oi, Hermione, where are you going?" I called out as she walked briskly past us. She turned around and gave me a meaningful look and turned back towards Morgan. _Oh._

I hadn't gotten any homework done this morning and I had two lengths of scrolls to finish before Potions and Herbology this afternoon. All I could keep thinking about was how I was going to approach Morgan at dinner. This was all becoming so hopeless.

"So what are you going to say to her?" Ron asked quietly.

"I'm going to tell her the truth. That I'm sorry for how I said things last night. I didn't mean to sound like I didn't believe her or that I thought it wasn't real. It's just hard to have to keep thinking negatively all the time, and I don't want her dreams to be real, Ron. It means that trouble is on its way and I can't handle more trouble than I already have on my plate." I shook my head and looked away. Why was this so hard?

"I hope she listens to you, mate, really I do. I just hope we aren't going to regret it later." He said hesitantly.

I looked up at him then and realized he hadn't meant to say that. How could I blame him for feeling that way though? We've been friends at Hogwarts for six years now, he was best mate. Ron and Hermione both were there for me the way no one else ever could be. They stood by me during every piece of trouble that came my way since I started school. I really couldn't blame him for hoping she wasn't just adding to the baggage, and if I was being honest with myself, I hoped for the same thing.

"I know, but it wouldn't be my life without a little trouble to spice things up with." I said with a smirk. It was the truth wasn't it?

I could _feel_ his gaze upon me and it took everything in my power not to look up into his eyes. This could be a long lunch period I thought to myself as I shuffled food around my plate.

"I have some news for you." Hermione said in a huff as she sat down. She looked flushed and my only conclusion was that she had just returned from yet another trip to the library. I sat up in anticipation, hoping it was good news.

"What did you find out?" I asked her.

"Well, nothing yet, but I've just got my permission slip to take a deeper look into the restricted section after classes tonight." She seemed excited. I, on the other hand, deflated.

"Oh." My head sagged. Why can't we just get some information already?

"This is good news, Morgan. None of the other books I referenced had anything useful. I'll have more luck in the restricted section than anywhere else."

I was a little more doubtful but Hermione's hope was so contagious. I was starting to believe that this girl was a miracle worker.

"Do you think we really have a shot?" I asked her, more serious this time. She smiled in encouragement.

"I do, Morgan. I can just feel it. Our answers are waiting for us in there." She giggled as she poured herself some pumpkin juice. "Oh I almost forgot, how was advanced Potions?" I grinned. I had been excited to share this with her all morning.

"Wonderful. I was really good at Potions back home and Professor Snape is an amazing instructor." I gushed. She looked at me doubtfully. "What I say?"

"Professor Snape is an ass." She said seriously, looking at me as if I'd lost my mind. Perhaps I had. I shook my head.

"He's a little pompous but wait till you take his advanced class. He really is a great teacher. We went over more advanced remedies and he even picked me to start making one. It was great." She just kept shaking her head at me. _What the hell?_

"You're incredible. I can't believe you actually enjoy his class. He's usually so mean to everyone." She mused.

"Oh he's still an ass, but a talented one. I just really like Potion making. Maybe I'm ignoring his attitude and paying more attention to what I'm supposed to be learning." I shrugged and noticed everyone was packing up and getting ready for their classes. I sat back and realized this was my first free period without my trio. I looked up at Hermione as she started gathering her things.

"Alright, I'll see you after classes tonight." She said as she stood up.

"Are you coming to dinner first or heading straight to the library?" I asked her. Hopefully she was going straight to the library. I wanted answers!

"I'm stopping for dinner first." She paused at the look on my face. "I'm only grabbing a quick bite; don't get yourself in a tizzy." I looked at her seriously. "You and Harry have some talking to do remember? I'll meet you guys in the common room." I nodded my head and began taking out my homework from yesterday.

"Okay, see you then." She ran off to meet up with Harry and Ron. I didn't even mean to look at him but when I did I melted. His hair stood up in more tufts of unruliness and he had dark circles under his eyes.

It was then that our eyes met, green on green, and I was caught. I realized in that moment that even though it had only been one night since we spoke, I missed him. Our friendship was on the brink of collapse and we hadn't even been able to properly establish it yet. The thought made my heart ache. I don't want to lose him. Not when I knew him and his friends were the key to figuring out these ridiculous dreams I was having.

He gave me an unsure smile that I only half returned, before turning with his friends and walked out the door. I looked down at my homework and cursed at myself. I was never going to get it done today. Especially after that painful moment. _You are so hopeless, Lennox._ I really am!

Herbology class ran late tonight so I scrambled out of the green houses as fast as I could to get back to the castle. The nights were getting dark faster now and it seemed like everyone had the same thought in mind to race against time with the setting sun.

"Harry." I heard a voice call from behind me and I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around and looked at Morgan warily as she walked slowly, catching up to me on the darkening grounds. I slung my bag over my shoulder and stuffed my hands in my pockets, suddenly nervous for this long awaited moment.

"Hi." I murmured and looked down at the ground, kicking the grass while I waited. When no response came I looked up and jumped at her proximity. _She moves quicker than I thought!_ I gazed into her green eyes and suddenly I felt a very heavy weight lift off my shoulders. Her chin trembled with unspoken words and I knew that it was now or never. I dropped my bag on the ground and opened my arms to her. She hesitated briefly, her eyes brimming with tears before throwing herself into my waiting embrace.

Later I would look back at this moment and possibly analyze it further but right now all I could think about was how it felt to have her in my arms. How soft her hair was against the palm of my hand as I moved it in a soothing motion down her back. How her arms squeezed my form with every hiccup as she cried softly into my shoulder.

It didn't make sense to me how strongly I felt for her then. I haven't known her but for a few days and already I was falling so deeply into something I wasn't sure I could ever get out of… or that I even wanted to leave.

We were alike in so many ways and suddenly Hermione's words ran through my head as the full weight of it all came down on me. This girl and I were destined for something. I could feel it deep in my bones and I all at once knew my place in that predetermined unknown. I was to stand beside her and we were going to face it head on, but most importantly, we were going to face it together.

I pulled away from her slightly but kept my arms around her waist as I stared into her eyes. Her tears had subsided but a few lingered on her cheeks. I reached my hand up then and very lightly wiped them away with my thumb, lingering on her bottom lip before wrapping my arm back around her waist.

"I'm so sorry I doubted you, Morgan." I whispered. She nodded her head but never broke the eye contact.

"I know. I forgive you." She whispered back, her breath tickling my face. I hadn't realized how close we had gotten.

A sudden squeal erupted from a group of students that were already to the steps of the castle and we immediately broke apart to see what the commotion was. A few fellow 6th years were chasing each other through the grounds and it was then that I realized how quickly the sun was setting. I picked up my bag from the ground and grasped her hand in mine.

"Let's get back to the castle. We can talk more about this over dinner, yeah?" She smiled up at me shyly and allowed me to guide us back to the castle.

My heart was beating furiously as Harry and I took our seats at the House table for dinner. It shouldn't have been so, but my mind was crystal clear as it replayed the events on the school grounds just moments earlier.

Twice now Harry and I leaned towards each other in the hopes of our lips connecting and twice they were denied that sweetest of actions. _Damn it all!_ My mind was reeling. Why am I only saddened by our haphazard luck? I should be nervous. I should be calculating the swiftness in my desires for this boy I've only just met. Yet, all I could think about was how right it felt being held in his arms.

I knew he felt it too. There was a sudden charge that lit up between us as we both realized the strength of the attraction that thrashed around us. We were drawn to each other on some other level that surpassed mere physical and emotional pulls. It was like some cosmic source was at work and it brought us into each other's lives.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron's voice registered dimly in my mind. I frowned as I looked up and realized she wasn't sitting with us.

"She was supposed to have dinner with us before heading to the library." I said as I looked around. "Maybe she decided she couldn't wait. We should save her some dinner." Harry looked up in surprise.

"She's still doing research? I thought she couldn't find anything?" He asked.

"We're still considering a few options. She just got permission to research in the restricted section, so I'd imagine that's where she's at." I replied, trying to keep the edge out of my voice. I forgave him for sending doubt through my head over my unusual dreams but that didn't mean I wasn't still a little angry about it.

"Does she have any leads?" Ron asked, noticing my growing unease. I shook my head as I sipped on my pumpkin juice.

"No, we don't really know exactly where to begin. It could be any number of things but we're hopeful. I suppose there's a chance that I'm just insanely wrong but my gut tells me I need to look for answers with this. There's some sort of truth to these dreams." I spoke with conviction. I felt like I had repeated this to myself over and over so much that there was hardly an ounce of doubt left.

"Did you have another one last night?" Harry asked softly, his head slightly bowed.

"No, but that doesn't mean anything at this point. It's still too early." I paused for a minute, frowning down at my plate. "I'm not sure I want another dream." I spoke hesitantly.

"Why don't you? It would mean more information for you and Hermione." Harry said, suddenly confused.

"You don't understand. Those dreams are scary for me. If they're real, and I haven't any doubts that they aren't, then something really horrible happened to me as a baby and I'm not really sure I'm ready to face what that implies."

I noticed their unease. It was something I could tell they both had thought about while considering these dreams. Hell, I thought about it every second myself. It could mean any number of things, and what's worse, my parents allowed it to happen. For all I know, it was their idea.

I laid my hands down on the table, palms flat as anger suddenly burst forth. Why had they done this, this thing that could potentially bring harm to me? A parents one task is to love and nurture and care unconditionally for their child. Until this moment, I thought they had raised me under wonderful guidance, but looking at it now I was wrong. I felt like I was offered to the dogs.

"I hate them." I muttered as I raised my eyes up to meet my friends. Their confused looks grew wary as they assessed my suddenly changed mood, and then realization dawned on Harry's face. He looked sad then the red haze dimmed only a fraction.

"Your parents." He stated. I gave one jerky bob of my head in agreement.

"What have they let happen to me?"

I was so angry! Never in all my years at Hogwarts have I ventured into the restricted section with such a large hunch and come up with nothing. Empty, bottomless, no hope left, nothing. What was wrong with the world?

I stomped my way to the common room, knowing full well that dinner was over. I fervently hoped my friends had thought to save me some food as I reached the picture of the Fat Lady.

"Wackspurt." I muttered without looking up. _Fiery Traditions in the Darkest Arts_, volume 2 was perched carefully in my hands as I scanned the pages for what Morgan described of her dreams.

"Nope, I'm sorry, wrong password m'dear." The Fat Lady hiccupped and giggled wildly.

_Oh, no._ I groaned inwardly and scowled up into her face. As a prefect, I'm usually alerted to the changing of the portrait password and since I don't recall being given a new password, I realized in horror that the Fat Lady was drunk and off her rocker for the evening.

"No it's not!" I stomped my foot in agitation. I didn't need this tonight. I had epically failed in coming up with any solid trail to follow and I needed to break the news to Morgan.

"S'it is." Hiccup. "I would know, I'm t'portrait-" Hiccup. "I'm the-" Hiccup. "The, the…oh for Heaven's sake." She snapped her fingers in the air, willing her memory to serve her.

"Oh this is codswallop! The portrait password has _not_ been changed, I'm a prefect, I would know." I snapped at her, closing my book and crossing my arms over my chest and tapped my foot for good measure. This only caused her to throw herself into an imitating position as she started giggling madly at me.

"Aye, aye cap-ee-ton!" She saluted me and wobbled over to her table giggling even more. She poured herself another glass of her red wine and waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "Oh you're no-" Hiccup. "-fun." The door swung open and I released a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding. I grabbed hold of the frame, gestured rudely at her and stepped inside.

"Humorless-" Hiccup. "-brat!" She called after me.

"Lushy artistry." I muttered under my breath.

I sighed as I shuffled my way over to the table where my friends sat at and plopped down in a chair beside them. I waved my hand at Morgan, silencing her as she leaned eagerly across the table towards me.

"No, please, I can't even bear it right now." I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose tightly as a headache threatened to take over.

"You didn't find anything." She stated dejectedly. My heart was breaking for her. I was so sure this morning that our answers would be uncovered in the restricted section. I built up her hopes and now I was dashing them away.

I looked over at Ron who was fiddling with a package of Chocolate Frogs, cracking them open and discarding the unwanted Wizarding Cards in a heap on the table. _Is he ever full?_ I shook my head in disbelief and looked to Morgan.

"Nothing yet. I was able to check this book out however," I pulled my bag up, revealing the text book I had been looking through before the Fat Lady's drunken annoyance. "But I still haven't found anything useful in it." I held onto the smallest of hopes that the second half of the book had our answers.

Ron ripped loudly through another pack of Chocolate Frogs and I began to get irritated. Couldn't he hold off on filling his stomach long enough for me to get this discussion out of the way?

"What does this mean then?" Harry asked and I was surprised to see how closely he sat to Morgan. I looked quickly between the two and realized they had made up. My heart swelled with joy.

"You two have made up then?" I asked, completely ignoring his question. They looked at each other and blushed.

"Yes." Morgan smiled at me shyly. "All is well in the universe again" She smirked.

"You still haven't answered my question." Harry asked, all seriousness again. _A little pushy today, aren't we Mr. Potter?_ I shook my head as I stared down at the open book in front of me.

"Right now all we can do is wait."

"Wait for what?" He urged.

"We wait for Morgan to have another dream, and we hope that it gives us more clues as to what is going on." I finished. I had been watching Morgan as I said this and noticed her go stiff. "What's wrong?" I asked as she paled.

"I don't want another dream." She started shaking her head back and forth in a swift, jerky motion. I gaped at her.

"What do you mean you don't want another dream?" _Rip. Chew. Flap._ I suddenly whipped around at Ron, having had quite enough of his Chocolate Frogs wrappers. "Will you stop stuffing your face with candy long enough for me to talk?" I yelled, breathing heavy.

Ron stared at me, open mouthed as Harry and Morgan tried in vain to hide their amused smirks. Morgan reached over to grab one of the cards.

"What are these?" She asked, turning it over and marveling it.

"You don't have Chocolate Frogs in America?" Ron piped up, happy for the distraction. She giggled and laid the card back down on the table and snatched up the rest of the pile.

"No, are they really frogs? What are these?" She began investigating the cards.

"They're trading cards. You see, every kid in Europe probably collects them and you always end up with doubles or triples but every once in while you come across someone you can trade with. I've got just about all of them myself." Ron explained to her. She seemed amused as she looked over the cards one after another.

"You're such a pain sometimes, Ron, can you please keep the racket down? Five minutes, I just need five minutes of quiet." I pleaded with him. He blushed and put his hands in his lap, looking down.

"Alright, alright, don't throw yourself into a tizzy." He muttered under his breath. I rolled my eyes and looked to Morgan, about to continue where I left off but the look on her face froze me in place.

"Morgan! What's wrong?" Her face was white as a ghost and her hand started shaking as she read the new card. She dropped it on the table and brought her hand up to her mouth, her eyes as round as saucers.

"That's it…this is the clue we've been looking for." She whispered in silent horror. Harry picked up the card and read it over before shaking his head, confused.

"Give it to me." I reached for it as Morgan's breath began to hitch.

_Sir Thomas Weatherby 1409-1650_

_Sir Thomas of Scotland served under_

_The newly founded and short lived Federation_

_Of Magic People for 50 years. His defeat of_

_The dark wizard Alistair Ivasknov of Russia_

_In 1527 put him in the record books_

_As one of the most powerful wizards_

_Of all time. During his life span of nearly_

_250 years, Sir Thomas made many advancements_

_In the world of Potions and spell making._

_One such spell, the powerful_

_Green Flame, is said to unleash_

_The power of the Old Magick, upon_

_An accepted individual who will ultimately_

_Possess a power so strong that even the_

_Darkest of wizards had no hope of defeating._

_The spell was lost over time but is said to be passed down from_

_Generation to generation of Weatherby heirs._

I looked up at her, confusion written on Harry and Ron's face. I realized with horror that this was it, the missing piece.

"Morgan, you know this man don't you?" My heart was beating madly against my rib cage, desperately trying to escape. She stared wide eyed at me as she slowly nodded her head.

"Not personally, but a hand painted portrait of him hangs over our mantel at home. He's the grandfather of our family. He's the farthest back we can trace our roots." She whispered as Harry and Ron caught up to where we were already pacing.

"Wait a second, back up a tick. You're related to this guy?" Ron asked doubtfully.

"Yes, he was the founder of our family. We have his journals and all his awards he's won throughout his life. We have everything of his." She paused for a moment and frowned. "I just never knew how important he was to the wizarding world. My father never mentioned this to me before." She looked confused and angry again.

"So then the ritual in your dreams wasn't actually a ritual. It was a spell?" Harry asked as he scrutinized Morgan's every move. She looked up at me for reassurance.

"The Green Flame, yes." I answered him back as I watched Morgan too. She was even paler than she was when she had first read the card.

The whole world seemed to shift its perspective and words I had muttered days ago in this very room came flooding back to me, a conversation between Morgan and I.

"_I'm not here to hurt Harry, Hermione." She had said._

"_I know you're not. At least, I don't believe you think you are… if that makes any sense. What I'm trying to say is, I think someone else has plans for you that we have yet to see, Morgan." I had replied back._

Everything I had said was suddenly true, except she really wasn't here to hurt Harry. And suddenly realization dawned on me and I knew it then that this girl was sent here for a purpose beyond anything we could have dared to dream, dared to hope for. She was going to help Harry defeat Voldemort!

Many miles away in a dark graveyard, stood a dark cloaked man, hovering over a cracked headstone. He smiled cruelly down at it, his finger caressing the jagged, broken line that cut across the engraving.

"My Lord." A voice came from behind him and he turned around, agitated at being disrupted.

"What is it?" He hissed into the night. His red eyes glowed through slits, barely visible in the dark. There stood another cloaked figure, slighter in frame and size, quivering in fear.

They had a dark purpose this night and all was about to change as the unsettling fear gripped the smaller cloaked figure.

"He knows." The figure whispered.

The howl of fury that escaped the red eyed man pierced through the night. It ran cold through the smaller figure's veins, sealing his fate.

"Where is she?" The darkest cloaked man hissed, his anger piquing, his clawed fists curling into maddening fists, white knuckles tight.

"At Hogwarts, my Lord. She's with him, my Lord. They've been brought together." His voice grew smaller as he finished informing his master.

Another furious scream followed by the flash of a wand, and green light and the smallest figure crumpled to the ground and all was silent once more.


End file.
